Riren Angst one-shots
by ErenLevijeager
Summary: A series of Riren/Ereri angst-one shots.


Riren angst one-angst one shots

This particular one was written, literally, months ago. I was being a lazy shit and left it alone for a long time. But, I finally got to it. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Raising a hand, Eren knocked on the wooden door. "Levi Heichou, it's me, Eren."<p>

Levi continued the paperwork, not looking up. "Come in, Eren."

The brunette walked in, stepped in, and shut the door behind him. He walked to his captain's desk. "Sir. I came here because Erwin Danchou sent me here to help you with some paperwork. He would have been here himself, but, he had some important matters to attend to."

"It's no matter, bring that chair there." He nodded towards the chair by the window. "And set it here across from me." He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "You came here just in time, Eren. There's much to be done."

Eren grabbed the chair, setting it across from his captain. "I can well see that, sir. Thank goodness Danchou sent me here. He extends his apologies as well. But, other than that, what would you like for me to complete, Heichou?"

He slid a stack of papers towards Eren, with a stamp and ink. "I need you to make sure that all the signatures needed are present before you put our seal on the document." He took the brunette's hand and squeezed it gently.

He took his hand out of Levi's grasp. "Of course, sir. This might take some time. But, I promise to have it done. If there's nothing else, I suggest we resume working."

Levi furrowed his brows. Studying Eren's face. "Yes...I suppose so."

The younger raised a brow. "Levi Heichou, are you alright, sir? You've almost had this dazed look since I arrived here. If you like, I can resume this paperwork elsewhere."

The raven leaned back in his chair, one leg crossing over the other. Steel grey eyes shifting away from the younger's face. "I could ask the same to you, Eren. You've never been so stiff with me."

"Stiff with you, sir? I have always addressed you this way. What gives you that assumption?"

Levi looked down at the hand in his lap, clenched in a fist, away from the other's view. "Never mind. I must have been imagining things."

"Levi Heichou, in all honesty, are you truly alright? I worry for your well-being. We all do."

"Yes, I'm fine." Picking up his pen, he began writing again. "Now, let's get going. I'm sure you're eager to settle in for a restful night together." The raven paused his writing, waiting for the other's reaction. "_As always_."

Eren sighed heavily. "Sir, you know as well as I do, we don't spend nights together anymore. There is no more _as always_, _Please_, you have to get over what happened."

Steel grey eyes stared down numbly at the papers, before standing up slowly, Levi poured himself another cup of tea. "Would you like some, Eren?"

The brunette began checking the documents. "Yes, that would be nice, Heichou."

Setting the tea in front of the teen without a word, Levi sat down and resumed working, not really paying attention to the papers.

Eren lifted the tea cup, blowing on it to cool it down, he took a sip, before setting it down. He resumed checking the documents.

Levi paused and watched the other for a moment, once again writing. "I hope the tea is to your liking, Eren. I know this isn't particularly your favorite, but, I did not foresee you joining me tonight."

"No. The tea is fine. Might not be my favorite, but, fine none the less. Good. Because I wouldn't have joined you tonight regardless."

Shifting his eyes from the papers, Levi stared at Eren stonily. "Well, I'm sorry that my company isn't to your liking either. Please know that you can take your work and complete it elsewhere if that's what you'd like. I wouldn't want to force you into an uncomfortable situation."

Green eyes stared at Levi for a moment. "I think it would be best if I did this work elsewhere." Gathering the documents in one arm, and the ink in the other, Eren got up and walked to the door. "Have a good evening, Heichou."

Staring resolutely down at the papers, the captain said nothing as his subordinate left.

"Is there anything special that I should be informed of before I go?"

Getting up from his seat, Levi moved to stand next to the window, looking outside. "No. Everything you need to know is already there."

"Alright. Thank you, Heichou."

Levi lowered his eyes. "Don't forget the door, Eren."

Eren gathered the papers. "Yes, sir. Have a good evening." He walked out the door, shutting behind him.

* * *

><p>Levi hurled a quick series of jabs at the sack of sand hanging from a tree near the training grounds. The sound of the new survey corps recruits souring his mood more than it had been these past few days. "Tsch."<p>

The brunette stood from afar and watched his Heichou, or also known as his ex-lover. He had been out on the training grounds with Bertholt. The taller brunette having been training with him as of late. He shook his head and went back to training with his friend. Throwing a series of punches, and physical exercise might be what Eren needed to clear his mind.

Levi huffed and sent a swift kick to the bag. He would have loved to imagine it had been Eren. But, if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he wanted to nothing more than hold the boy close and feel the comfort of his skin. But, the captain shook those thoughts away, punching the bag sharply.

Eren laid down on his back with a content sigh along with Bertholt. He had rather enjoyed the company of the taller brunette. He was quiet, polite, and dare he say, attractive. He remembered when he and Levi used to come out here and lay together just like this. He shut his green eyes and tried to clear his mind of those thoughts. Those moments would never happen again. Yet, his heart was still making him sad over his break-up with a certain captain. Opening his green eyes once again, he stared into concerned brown. Placing a hand on top of Bertholt's, it was a silent way of letting him know he would be alright. Although the gesture was more comforting for him, than Eren himself. 'I have to give those documents back to Heichou later tonight. Hopefully he's not so busy.' He never knew his and Bertholt's fingers were intertwined when lost in his thoughts.

The raven paused for a moment to sweep a small towel across his forehead, the sweat dripping steadily down his face now that he had released some pent up frustration. The captain sighed as he picked up his canteen and trudged towards headquarters. His heart nor his mind had been soothed, not by a long shot. Levi stood on the path, and stared at the hills a ways away. He had been inkling that Eren had been there, maybe he could just-_No_. He thought, turning back up the path. Eren had made it painfully clear he hadn't wanted to see Levi anymore.

Both brunette's stretched before their run. Bertholt had noticed his friend seemed more distant and distracted than normal. What better way that get his mind off than a good run? It helped him before, he hoped it would do the same for Eren. "Ready, Eren?" Nodding his approval, they both took off and ran up the path leading to headquarters. "Damn, Bert! You sure can run!" He chuckled, reaching behind him, he grasped Eren's smaller hand into his larger one, making him run faster. His brown eyes caught sight of Captain Levi, but, that only made him hold onto the other brunette's hand tighter. "Come on, Eren! You're slowing us down! Give it all you got!" Eren laughed. "Alright, Bert!" They both ran past the Corporal. Eren, for once, felt okay passing by him. Having Bert around certainly was calming him down.

Levi had heard Eren coming, his delighted cries as loud and as boisterous as they'd always been, but the forewarning hadn't made anything easier. The captain kept his eyes on the cobblestones of the path before him, with no small effort of course. Levi bit his lip and continued walking, that familiar painful lump in his chest blossoming inside. He'd never felt that pain before, not even when his squad died. It was shameful, but he couldn't help how dear Eren was to him.

* * *

><p>Both teens panted as they reached their rooms. They were only 3 rooms apart from each other. Eren smiled up at Bert. "Thanks a lot. That run certainly did help out a bit." Bertholt chuckled. "Anytime, Eren." He brought the shorter male in for a hug, surprising him, but, none the less was returned. They broke apart, Eren walking towards his door. "I have to shower up and take some documents to the Corporal, we can meet up after dinner." Bertholt smiled and nodded. He waved good-bye, both going into their rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>Levi sat in the bathtub, for how long, he didn't know. He had practically drowned in the damn thing, but, he couldn't be dying anytime soon, he had work to do. The captain begrudgingly stepped out of the tub and slipped on his night shorts, one of Eren's old night shirts glaring at him from the closet. Levi cursed under his breath as he slowly ran his fingers over the fabric, the lump forming in his throat again before he turned away quickly and sat down at his desk to begin paperwork.<p>

* * *

><p>Eren stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed and relaxed. The sweat and grime that he had gathered throughout the day was now gone. His nice tan skin looking smooth. He only put on his typical jade green shirt, beige colored pants and brown boots. He walked to his night stand and gathered the papers he had finished for the Corporal the previous day. Opening his door, and shutting it after, Eren made his way to the Corporal's room. With his free hand, he knocked on the door. "Corporal, sir. It's me, Eren. May I come in?"<p>

Levi looked up from his papers suddenly and stared at the opposite wall for a moment. It really wasn't a wise decision on his part, but the Corporal murmured a quiet yes nevertheless.

Opening and closing the door, Eren let himself in. He made his way to the captain's desk, setting the documents on there. "Here, sir. These are the documents you gave me the previous day. I've made sure they were stamped and checked several times, before they were approved. Erwin Danchou also double checked them for me. You should have no trouble with them."

Levi took the papers and slipped them into the desk drawer, his eyes still lowered to his work. There was no point in looking up into those eyes, it was tedious to reopen old wounds. "Thank you, Eren. I'll need you to do the same thing with these." The captain murmured, holding a new stack blindly into the air. "That will be all."

Reaching out and taking the papers, Eren felt their fingers brush together and mentally swooned. Those pale hands felt smooth. "Alright, sir. Is there anything special I should know about these documents, other than doing the same thing as the previous ones?"

"No, Eren." Levi said slowly, his fingers drawing away reluctantly from Eren's. "Nothing at all."

"Alright, sir." Eren brought the papers closer to himself. "I will get these done later. Right now I have to meet Bert for dinner. If you'll excuse me." He walked away from the Corporal and opened the door, ready to leave.

Levi clenched a fist on his desk and closed his eyes as if it would shut out the pain from the searing words that seemed to echo throughout the room. "Eren, why? I love you, so...why?"

Eren stopped at the door, his hand still holding onto the knob. "Why, what?"

"Never mind." Levi spat, mentally cursing himself for showing vulnerability in that moment, he had always prided himself for being able to shut out emotions and focus on what was important. But now..."Just get out, you wouldn't care anyway. Go enjoy your dinner."

Eren shut the door and walked over, setting the papers on the chair in front of Levi. "No. I want to know what you're thinking. I'm not leaving until you explain yourself."

"Why the fuck should I?" Levi hissed, turning his eyes up to face Eren squarely. Though the painful sting in his chest made him regret it immediately. "It won't change your mind. You're so goddamn stubborn. Just go and eat with that brat. I hope he makes you happier than I did."

Tears streamed down Eren's face. "I may like Bert as a friend...but he could have never made me as happy as you ever did!" He wiped away his tears quickly, not willing to let Levi see him so weak.

The angry lines disappeared from Levi's face immediately the moment he caught sight of the tears tracking down Eren's cheeks. "Then why? Aren't I good enough for you? _Why do I always end up alone_?!"

Eren covered his face with his hands, hiding it. "I ended the relationship because I knew I wasn't good enough for you! You were too good for me! A monster like me doesn't deserve to be happy, and have someone amazing like you to love."

Levi stood up immediately and rushed over to Eren, tearing the boy's hands from his face. "Don't you _ever_ say that you're a monster, being a monster is a matter of the heart, not your goddamn biology." Levi said sternly, his fingers squeezing Eren's wrists. "I'm the monster, Eren. I'm the cold hearted old man who treats everyone around him like shit all because of a fucking past. But you..." Levi hesitated and looked away. "You made me feel again."

Eren struggled to get his wrists out of Levi's hold. "No. You're not the monster. You're allowed to be that way after everything that you've seen. You're not at fault. I am a monster. Most of my comrades still don't trust me." He also looked away. "I don't expect them to. All I will ever be...is a goddamn monster...guilty of loving you..."

The raven only held on tighter the more Eren struggled. He wasn't ever letting go, he'd learned his lesson. "Eren, listen to me. They don't trust you because they're ignorant little shits who can't put two and two together. They don't understand what you've gone through to protect those around you. They don't understand how absofuckinglutely perfect you are. Trust me." The captain looked up, searching Eren's eyes. "Trust me! You said you would in the forest and I didn't fail you. So, trust me in what I'm telling you now!"

More tears slipped from those vibrant eyes. "I want to believe you. But, all that criticism, guilt and hate aimed at me, makes me think otherwise...I..I'm by no means perfect. Not one single bone in me is perfect. People have their reasons for hating me. I won't ever question why though you're right in what you say. No one could ever understand those sacrifices I made for everyone..I...I'm sorry..." He fell to his knees in a sobbing mess.

Levi crouched down and took Eren's face in his hands, making the boy face him squarely. "Eren, if you love me as much as you say, then you'd believe me. You'd believe me over all those nameless faces who know nothing about you. Can you really look me in the eye and tell me you'll throw away my word for their's? When you know I speak out of love for you, and in complete honesty?"

Looking at his ex with watery eyes, he slowly nodded. "I...I believe you, Levi. I would always take your word over their's. I know every time you spoke to me...there was always love and trust laced with them." He ducked his head, hiding his teary face.

"Good. I don't ever want to hear this kind of talk again, understand? Or I'll have you on goddamn latrine duty for a week..." Levi murmured, pulling the brunette close.

Eren slowly pulled away from him. "Well, now that everything is pretty much cleared up...what happens now?"

Levi bit his lip as Eren pulled away, he fucking hated that feeling, he never wanted Eren to do it, and he wanted him in his arms forever. "Well, I'd ask you to stay, for tea, of course. But you have dinner plans, so...I don't want to keep you, Eren."

Eren's green eyes sifted from the door and back to Levi. He smiled gently. "I don't care anymore. Bert isn't as dear to me as you are. I'd love to stay for tea."

Standing up slowly, the raven reached down to to sweep a lock of hair behind Eren's ear. "I'm honored, brat."

The brunette smiled with a blush on his face. He also stood up and stared into Levi's grey eyes, losing himself in them.

Levi stared up at Eren for a moment. It was risky, the boy could leave him all over again. But, he had to enjoy this for what it was, right now. The captain took Eren's hand and kissed it, almost hesitantly. "Why don't we sit, under the covers, with our tea, like we used to."

Eren continued to stare at Levi. His heart beat increased when Levi suggested they do something they used to every night, before they separated. It was something he missed, he admitted it freely. The little things they did together meant the world to him. He nodded his head. "I would love that...I...I missed doing that..."

Nodding his head, Levi poured two cups of tea. Climbing gracefully into the bed and leaning his back against the head board. "Come in, Eren."

Eren made his way to the bed, and climbed in. Pulling the covers over their laps, just the way they used to, and how they liked it. He also leaned his back against the head board, inhaling the calming aroma of the tea. "The tea smells lovely, Levi."

Levi set the tea gently into Eren's hands before taking a sip of his own, his eyes closing slowly. "Naturally. I made it."

The brunette took a sip, his eyes closing, and the tea slowly warming his body. "Perfect as always."

Steel grey eyes stared down into his tea cup, Eren's words ringing in his ears before he parted his lips slightly. "I've missed you, Eren."

His green eyes stayed closed as he cherished and swooned over those words. It was like he and Levi were confessing to each other all over again. Those feelings rising again. "I've missed you too, Levi...so much..."

The captain's ears registered Eren's words before his mind did Levi set his cup on the night table nevertheless. "Eren." Levi shifted and turned to face the boy next to him. His hand taking Eren's, "Please, please don't make me miss you."

Eren placed his tea cup on the floor, he moved so he could look at Levi in the face. But, seeing the expression on his face, made him duck his head. "I...I'm sorry..." Tears welt up in his eyes. ""If it...weren't for me...we wouldn't have to miss each other...we would still be together..."

Levi held Eren's cheek in his hand and raised the boy's face. He didn't want Eren looking away ever again. Levi wanted those eyes on him every day for the rest of his life. "Then be with me, Eren. Nothing's your fault. Please, I want what we had before, I don't want to miss you ever again."

His heart beat loudly in his chest. Those were the words he had been wanting, no, _needing_ to hear ever since they broke apart. His green eyes focused on Levi. "I want what we had again, too...I want to be in your arms again, feel your lips against mine...know you're here with me...I...I don't ever want to be away from you again..._never_..."

Levi's eyes widened before he sat up quickly on his knees and planted his lips on Eren's. With no hesitation, no doubts, this was where his happiness was. "Eren..."

Lifting his hand gently, Eren placed it on Levi's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I love you so much, Levi..."

The raven pulled away before leaning in to kiss Eren's shoulder tenderly. "Eren, I love you. I love you to hell and back. Eren, I need you to understand."

Eren kissed Levi's cheek softly. "I understand, Levi. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my reason to keep living...the one and only person I will ever love..."

"Then tell me what I want to hear, Eren. Say it, I need you here with me, by my side, no one else's." Levi said urgently, squeezing the brunette's hand.

The younger felt a blush come to his cheeks, and ears. "I want to be by your side forever... There is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I...I desire to be with you for eternity. I love you, Levi."

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, his lips touching the boy's jaw chastely. "Promise, Eren."

Eren wrapped his own arms around Levi tightly. "I promise. I promise to never leave you. I promise to love you. I promise to be with you every day of our lives. I promise..."

The captain smiled, for the first time in ages. "I'm holding you to it, brat. I'm holding you to it whether you like it or not. I love you so much, I'm not letting you go ever again."

The brunette felt tears come to his eyes. He gave a small smile. "You won't ever have to worry. I don't ever want to either."

"Eren." Levi looked away for a moment before withdrawing something carefully from the bedside drawer and making his way to Eren's side of the bed. "There had been something on my mind. Something that has to been done."

His green eyes looked at his lover's somewhat tense body. "Hm? What is it?" He was curious after all. He had seen Levi take something out of his bedside drawer. What? He wanted to know.

Levi lowered himself to one knee at the brunette's bedside, his eyes lowered and his brows knotted. "Eren." He began, taking the boy's left hand in his own. "You've done so much for me. I've changed because of you. I've become a different man. I've become _happy_ again."

Bringing his right hand up to his face, Eren quietly gasped, attempting to hide the blush on his face.

"I've been meaning to do this for months now. I have no doubts in this, in us, so Eren..." Levi opened the small box, his eyes turning up slowly. "Please, if you'll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The brunette stared at the beautiful ring in front of his eyes. It was a simple silver band, a white wing, and the engraving of 'You are my wing of freedom.' and a lovely emerald on there. Tears came to his eyes, and a tender smile came to his lovely face. "Yes...Yes, I will spend the rest of my life with you."

Levi's eyes widened and his heart pounded before he calmed his breathing to slip the ring gently on Eren's finger. "I love you, Eren. Let this ring serve as a reminder. I love you so much."

Eren smiled through his tears, now admiring the beautiful ring on his finger. He looked at his fiance. "I love you too, Levi...so much..." He leaned over and kissed Levi gently, with all the love he could.

The raven closed his eyes and rested his hands on Eren's cheeks, his lips smiling within the kiss before he pulled away to look at Eren, to imprint the boy's smiling face into his memory forever. "You've made me the happiest man in this world, Eren."

The younger smiled. "You've made me equally happy for loving me. I promise to make you immensely happy for the rest of our lives...my love..."

Levi ran his thumb tenderly across Eren's cheek, standing up and leaning down to kiss the boy's forehead, smirking. "But, I'd love to know...how will it feel, Eren? To be married to a captain?"

He placed a chaste kiss to Levi's jaw. Giving a shy smile. "It will be amazing, just like always. Only this time..." He leaned up slightly, whispering in the other male's ear. "You're _my_ captain and _my_ husband."

"And you, Eren..." Levi murmured. "Are my lovely wife..."

"I would be honored and overjoyed to be able to be called your wife. He paused and kissed Levi's cheek softly. "My handsome husband."

"Handsome? Now, I wonder...what could you be buttering me up for?" Levi smirked, stroking the boy's hair.

Before Eren could come up with a response, the door had opened, Bertholt walking in. "Eren? Are you-" He stopped when he noticed the brunette was on the Corporal's bed, and the captain dangerously close to him.

Levi turned slowly, his hand still on the boy's shoulder at the sudden intrusion. "Oi." The captain's eyes narrowed, his face and his voice growing venomous. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are, coming into my private quarters unannounced?"

Bertholt paid no attention to him. He turned and faced Eren. "Eren, what are you still doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet up for dinner. Why didn't you come? I was worried about you." The brunette leaned more into Levi. "I had more important matters to attend to."

The raven growled and strode forward, reaching up to grab the boy's cheeks with one hand, pinching them together like a vice until he fell to his knees. "I would leave now, brat, if you want your jaw intact."

Eren jumped out of the warm bed and pulled the two apart. He placed a hand on Levi's chest. "Please, calm down." He turned to Bert, watching as he stood up. "Bert, _please_. _Leave._" The tall brunette frowned. "Not without you." He pulled the shorter brunette into his arms.

The captain grabbed one of Bert's wrists, twisting it sharply, before he took Eren back at his side. "Listen you worthless sack of horse shit." Levi hissed, his hand gripping the boy's wrist tighter. "You've got some guts, trying some crap like this. _Now get out!_"

The boy placed a hand on his fiance's shoulder. "Levi, please, stop!" His green eyes shifted to Bert. "_Leave, now_." The taller spoke through clenched teeth. "No. I'm not leaving without you. I know this man will only hurt you again. Come on, Eren. Let's leave here together."

"OI, YOU LISTEN UP YOU SWEATY PIECE OF DUNG. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW, I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR FACE, YOU'LL BE SHITTING TOES."

Somehow, Bert managed to get out of the Captain's grip, pushing away the Corporal. He grabbed Eren's wrist and dragged him to the door, despite his cries of protest. "I'm doing this for you, Eren. You'll thank me later."

Levi stood there for a moment, fury boiling up in him before he strode out the door after the boys, his fists clenched dangerously.

Eren turned his head, he saw how tight Levi's fists were clenched. It scared him. The look of pure hatred...all of it. Had him shaking. "Bert. Stop."

The tall brunette finally listened and stopped. Levi caught up to them and brought up a clenched fist...the sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the hallway. Eren was thrown back from the force of the hit. His back slamming against the wall. Blood gathering from the corner of his lip.

Levi stumbled backwards, his eyes wide with horror before he rushed to Eren and held his face in this hands urgently. "Eren are you alright, oh god, Eren I-"

Eren pushed him away with a cry of pain, holding his throbbing cheek. it was already beginning to hurt like all hell. He looked over at Bert, his eyes told him clearly to leave them alone. Reluctantly, the brunette nodded and briskly walked away from the pair.

"Eren I'm so sorry, please forgive me, and let me help you!" Levi reached for Eren's cheek, his eyes worried.

The boy turned his head away from Levi, and wiped away the blood with his other hand.

"Eren, Eren look at me, come on let me clean you up," Levi said urgently, grabbing Eren's hand.

The brunette slowly stood up, grabbing his cheek, hissing in pain.

"Eren, Eren talk to me, are you alright? I'm sorry Eren!"

Standing on his wobbling legs, Eren grabbed the back of his head, he had accidentally hit it rather hard against the concrete wall.

"Eren be careful," Levi murmured, grabbing Eren's waist and arm to steady him.

Eren leaned some of his weight onto Levi. He gave a small bitter laugh. "You...still have...one hell...of a hit..."

"Hey, your face hasn't gotten any softer either, I won't be able to use this hand for a week," Levi muttered, running his thumbs over Eren's cheeks to assess the damage.

The brunette let out a cry of pain. "Careful, it hurts there!"

Levi sighed and ran his finger gently over the skin. "You're going to be sporting one hell of a bruise there Eren, a real fucking shiner."

Eren sighed heavily. "Good thing is, it won't be the very first bruise to be on my face. There's another shiner to add to my list. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get cleaned up."

The man nodded and held out his hand. "Come on."

Taking his fiance's offered hand, Eren slowly led them both into Levi's bedroom.

Levi followed Eren into his quarters and sat the boy down on the bed. "You wait here Eren, let me draw you a warm bath."

Eren nodded and watched Levi disappear into his bathroom. He sat there, lost in his thoughts. '_Why would Bert do something like that? He said he would make sure I didn't get hurt...yet he pushed me in the way when Levi was about to hit him...but, why? Did...Did he see my engagement ring?_'

"Eren." Levi poked his head out of the bathroom door, gesturing his fiance over with his hand.

The brunette was too absorbed into his thoughts to pay attention and notice that the raven had called him.

Levi strode forward and rested his hands at the base of the boy's neck. "Eren."

Startled from the sudden touch on his neck, he flinched. He turned and saw Levi standing there. Eren sighed in relief. "Ah, you scared me."

"Eren, come on, I can scare you all you want after you've cleaned up," Levi said, pulling Eren off the bed and towards the bathroom.

"Levi..." He looked away bashfully. "Can...can you join me...? I...I really want to tell you something..."

Levi raised a brow quizzically before he narrowed his eyes. "What is it you need to tell me Eren?"

"Can we get in the water, before I tell you?"

Levi slipped his clothes off wordlessly and sank into the water. "Now, what is it Eren? What do you need to tell me?"

Eren also slipped off his clothes, getting in the tub, and seated himself in Levi's lap. "Well...you know how you accidentally hit me?"

Levi sighed and closed his eyes, his face lowering sadly. "I'm aware, and I'm sincerely sorry Eren."

The brunette buried his face in Levi's chest. "You don't have to be sorry...rather, Bertoldlt does."

Levi clutched at Eren's waist tighter. "You're damn right he should be sorry. rest assured I'll make that brat pay," the captain hissed.

"No...He...he was the one who pushed me...causing you to punch me instead of him..."

"Yes, which is why I'll see to it that he doesn't so much as look at you again."

"Just...don't hurt him too badly...we still need him on missions..." Eren placed a kiss on Levi's collar bone. "I love you."

"Tsch, an eye for an eye Eren," Levi muttered angrily before he sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you too. Very much."

Eren inwardly sighed. He knew Levi was right. It had to be an eye for an eye. He just hoped Levi wouldn't get too carried away and seriously harm Bert. Despite how much he deserved it.

"Now enough talk of that shitty brat," Levi said quietly, wetting a washcloth and stroking it gently across Eren's mouth, wiping the dried blood away.

Making a face at the slight pain, he let Levi continue to wipe away the blood. He lowered his eyes, and looked at his engagement ring.

Levi paused for a moment, searching Eren's face. "Oi, what's on your mind now?"

"Nothing." He answered absentmindedly. He rested his head on Levi's chest.

"_Eren_."

Eren sighed. "What? I can't admire the ring my husband to be gave me?"

Levi's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "I don't see why not..."

Eren lifted his head. "Something wrong, Levi? You seem...angry..."

"No. _You _seem lost in your thoughts."

"A bit. More or less actually." He gently played with the warm water.

"About what Eren?" Levi pried, his hands running up and down Eren's thighs

"I know you said not to talk about this anymore...but...I think I know the reason why Bert pushed me to get hit by you..."

"_And why might that be_?"

"Because he saw my engagement ring."

"Well fucking good. That tall, sweaty, brute ought to know who the fuck you belong to," The captain hissed, holding Eren tighter.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. He bit his lip. He hoped Levi didn't flip with what he was about to share...or worse. "Did you know he almost raped me one time...?"

Levi's fingers balled into fists and his eyes became slits. "_He what_?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah...it was the day we broke up..."

"Tell me what happened Eren. _All of it_."

He took a shaky breath. "Well...I was in my room crying my eyes out, and I heard a knock on the door, I wiped away my tears and let them in. Bert was the one who came in, I actually was expecting Mikasa or Armin. He saw that I was crying, and told me he had heard our argument, and that we had broken up. He allowed me to cry on his shoulder, and I thought it was nothing more than a friendly gesture. He...he then started to touch me intimately...and I told him to stop...but...he wouldn't. He pushed me down on my bed and began to remove my clothing. I did my best to fight him off, but, he had me pinned down, making it impossible for me to move. He bit my neck and left some marks, he was about to pull down my pants, when I finally landed a punch on him, and ran out of the room...it took me a long time to forgive and trust him again." He began crying as he remembered that awful moment.

"How _dare _he..." Levi set Eren aside and stood up quickly, reaching for the towel on the rack. "I'll make him pay, I'll feed him to a fucking titan, I'll shred him to bits."

Eren sat there in the tub letting silent tears fall down his cheeks. Whatever Levi was going to do to Bert, he deserved it. The brunette didn't care, he knew he did the right thing telling his fiance. It would have saved him the false accusations later when they got married. It was much better that Levi heard it from him than Bert.

Levi dried off quickly and slipped on his casual uniform quickly before he made his way back into the bathroom. "Listen Eren, don't worry about this any longer. I'll make this right, what that piece of shit did to you isn't a personal matter, he broke survey corps policy. He will be severely punished, in more ways than one."

Eren slowly nodded. "I understand."

"Will you be alright alone, Eren?" the captain murmured, pushing Eren's hair back behind his ear.

"Yeah." He smiled at Levi. "Do what you have to do."

"Oh," Levi stood slowly, "_I will_."

He grabbed Levi's hand and kissed it. "I'll be in our bed when you get back."

"Alright, try not to get in too much trouble brat," Levi murmured, kissing Eren's forehead.

Eren nodded. "I won't. Now, you should get going. You have some important matters to attend to."

* * *

><p>Eren stood by the open window, the breeze caressing his skin and hair. He had changed into his nightclothes almost immediately after Levi left. It had already been a solid hour and a half. What the hell were they doing anyway? He sighed, taking a seat in the chair next to him, he leaned back and stared outside.<p>

Levi strode down the hallway, knocking on the door to his quarters before walking in towards Eren, his arms crossing. "Well everything's taken care of."

Eren nodded and looked at Levi. "What did happen to Bertoldlt anyway?"

"Well, I kicked his jaw in for one. But, he's been dishonorably discharged. That piece of trash will be out working the fields with the refugees and the trainee dropouts."

Eren hummed absentmindedly. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel this was all his fault. Bert was a good person, despite what he did. He already knew he didn't deserve any of this. He would have been satisfied with the beating, but, being kicked out? No. He would help Bert get back in. Even if it meant going behind his fiance's back. He would force Erwin, Hanji or someone to put Bert back in.

"Eren," Levi walked forward, his hand digging into the boy's hair, "Why do you have that look again?"

"I'm just hoping Bert will have a better life out there, and make better choices. Now that he's not in the Survery corps anymore, he has to make the best of his life now."

"I hope he rots in hell for what he did to you," Levi hissed, turning away to slip off his uniform and get into his nightclothes.

Eren got up from his seat, making his way to their bed, getting under the covers.

Levi sighed and sank into the bed next to Eren, his body falling tiredly into the mattress. "Come here, you"

He cuddled up to Levi, and placed his head on the other's chest. "I love you, Levi..."

"Mmm, I love you more Eren," the captain said quietly, his hand resting on the boy's hair, "Don't you forget it."

"I won't ever..." He kissed Levi goodnight and both lovers fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Levi huffed angrily and slammed the door to his quarters, striding directly into the bathroom for a soak. "Tsch."<p>

Eren was startled, he took off his reading glasses, and walked to the bathroom door. Carefully he knocked on it. "Levi?"

Levi furrowed his brows and sank deeper into the water. "No."

Eren sighed and opened the door anyway. He pulled up the stool by the sink, sitting himself down, he stared at Levi. "Tell me what's wrong."

The raven growled and slammed his fist against the side of the tub. _"Who in the fuck let that shit eating brat back into the corps?!"_

The brunette jumped at the sudden loud sound. "Bertoldlt?" His eyes held surprise. "They let him back in? How?"

"Tsch." Levi snarled at no one in particular, before he sank fully into the water, angry bubbles rising to the surface.

Eren rubbed his temples. When Levi got like this, there was no way in hell he would talk. He should know. He married the stubborn man. Knowing trying to talk with him was useless, Eren got up and walked out of the bathroom, returning to his notes.

Levi sat in the tub for a good hour, stewing furiously in his own juices, until he sloshed out and toweled off, resolving to get down to the bottom of the matter.

Writing down more notes, and his own personal experiences with Titans, Eren was able to give Hanji another 5 pages to learn from. A titan shifter no less. Pushing his glasses up, he continued working.

Levi slipped his uniform on quickly and walked to the door before turning to to Eren. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to have a word with Erwin and figure out just who the hell let that shit get back in."

"Alright. Try not to yell too loud. I'm working and Hanji is conducting more experiments. Be careful. I'll see you when you get back."

"Oh. don't you worry about me Eren, I can handle my own. You should be praying for whoever let that trash back in the corps," Levi said finally before slamming the door and striding out into the hallway towards Erwin's office.

Eren stared after the door, and sighed. Getting out of his chair and walking out of his room, he went to his 'secret' place, the one Levi and nobody else knew about. He didn't want to be there when Levi was more than likely going to be furious.

* * *

><p>Levi rapped on the commander's door and entered quickly at Erwin's greeting. "Oi, Erwin, what's the meaning of that dog being let back in, he broke policy and assaulted a damn recruit!"<p>

The blonde sighed. "Listen, it wasn't easy to convince me. I am well aware he broke policy, and assaulted your husband. But, that person felt complete remorse, and guilt for what happened. They thought that Bertoldlt deserved to be in more missions and help humanity. So, very reluctantly, I ended up agreeing after several months of negotiation.

The man slammed his palms on Erwin's desk angrily. "And who the fuck convinced you after 'months of negotiation'?"

He leaned back in his seat, his expression stoic. Inwardly he was scared shitless. "Your husband, Eren."

Steel grey eyes widened and he stepped back slowly before he dashed out of the office and back to his quarters.

* * *

><p>Eren climbed into a tree secluded from everyone's eyes, it was easy to get in there for him. He sat in the opening in the tree, and pulled some branches in front of it. Hiding his frame completely. Pulling his cloak around himself for extra caution.<p>

Levi stormed into his quarters, the door slamming open. "Eren!" but the captain paused at the sight of the empty chair. "Where the fuck is he?"

Faintly hearing Levi yelling his name, Eren curled up into a tight ball. He knew Erwin must have told Levi it was him, who got Bert back into the recon corps. For now, all he could do, was hope Levi didn't find him.

Levi paced back and forth through the room, absolutely fuming. He would just have to find the boy.

Eren began thinking. 'What is Levi going to say to me? What is he going to do? Gods...I'm scared to find out what's in store for me.' He began shivering in fear.

The captain walked outside briskly after he had scoured the headquarters. "Eren, where are you?! Eren!"

Holding his breath, Eren was sure he made no noise, nor the slightest movement.

He paused and looked around. "Eren, Eren where are you, I need to have a word with you!"

Green eyes clenched shut. '_No...I'm too scared of what you'll do to me..._'

The man sighed and rubbed his temples and slowly walked back inside. Eren really was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Waiting until he was sure Levi was gone, Eren slowly climbed down the tree, and silently walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>The raven huffed and put on his nightclothes, crawling tiredly into bed. Eren would come back eventually, though Levi really didn't want to fall asleep without his husband by his side.<p>

Walking back into the headquarters, Eren went back to his old room. It wasn't the same cell he was used to. It was slowly improved. A better bed and some furniture. He stood by his old bed, unstrapping all the belts, removing his jacket, and boots. Only in his shirt, and pants. Since it was mainly dark except for the one lit candle, he accidentally bumped into his nightstand, a vase falling over and smashing on the floor. He cringed. Eren could only hope someone didn't hear the vase breaking.

Levi jerked up out of sleep, a noise seemingly from Eren's old room in the floor just below. "What the fuck..." the captain slid on some slippers and carried a lantern out into the hallway and down to the dungeons.

Eren froze as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. If it were Levi, he would only have to deal with the consequences.

"Oi, what's with all of this racket-_Eren._"

Without turning to face his husband, he responded. "Levi."

Levi walked forward quickly and took the boy's hand. "Eren where have you been, I was worried when you hadn't come to bed!"

He answered still looking away. "I was just walking around the headquarters, and around the area."

Levi squeezed Eren's hand tighter. "I see, well then come on, let's go to bed, Eren."

Reluctantly, Eren nodded. He gathered his things, and the two made their way into their bedroom above.

The raven climbed under the cover silently. "Come on, Eren, it's cold."

Quickly going into the bathroom, changing into his night clothes, he came back and got under the covers. He felt like he should ask Levi if he knew what he did, but, for all he knew, Levi must have been waiting for him to get comfy then ask.

Levi pulled Eren into his arms and sighed, furrowing his brows. "Eren, _why._"

Eren closed his eyes. This was the one question he had been dreading. "I wanted to help him get away from rotting his life away with harsh labor. Every time that I went into town for supplies, we usually talked, and...I wanted to help him become a solider again."

Levi propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Eren in frustration through the darkness. "Eren he _hurt _you, you didn't have to watch yourself cry like I did! Do you think he would've done the same for you should the roles be reversed?"

"He said he would...he's eternally grateful to me...for even convincing Danchou to let him come back..."

"Tsch, I hope this good deed of yours doesn't come back to bite your ass Eren, I don't want you to learn the hard way," Levi murmured, falling back into the pillow in defeat

"You're furious with me..." Came the quiet whisper of Eren's voice.

"No," Levi guided Eren's face into his neck, "I'm furious with him. I'm furious that you had to go through that Eren."

Silent tears slipped down his cheeks. "I'm sorry...for going behind your back...you have a right to be angry with me...if you are...go ahead...yell at me...it will...take away whatever...guilt I have..."

Levi stroked the boy's hair slowly, sighing into his forehead. "Eren I'm not going to yell at you, I know why you did what you did, you're too selfless for your own good, you jumped into a titans fucking mouth for your friend." the captain paused and pulled Eren closer. "It just hurts me to see you this way."

"I'm sorry that I cause you pain...I have since and before we were married...I don't see why you're still with me..."

"No Eren, that sweaty ass tree is causing me pain, not you. You've brought me nothing but happiness, and a few colds here and there, but I love you. So stop doubting it."

"But...if I hadn't brought him back here...he wouldn't be causing you pain..." Eren sat up suddenly. "How are you not angry with me? You should, no, you deserve to yell in my face. So, do it!"

Levi reached up to touch Eren's cheek. "I just told you, it's in your nature, you didn't do it on purpose, you can't help but protect people." the captain paused for a moment, his eyes slitting. "But don't think I won't make every single day he spends here a living hell."

"I can't can I?" He paused and looked away. "Only make his life a living hell if he does something to me. Other than that, please, don't start something."

Levi crossed his arms under the covers and grumbled angrily. "Hmph fine."

Eren smiled. "Thank you, it will create less problems that way." He got out of bed and walked to the window and opened it. He breathed in the fresh air.

"Oi, come back here brat. I'm freezing."

Eren's eyes widened as he stared out the window. A smile graced his features. There was shooting stars there. Closing his eyes quickly, he made a wish, and shut the window, before returning to the bed and snuggling up to his husband.

* * *

><p>It had been precisely one month since Levi had been informed by Erwin that Eren brought Bertoldlt back into the recon corps, and well, it had been going like shit.<p>

Eren sighed as he finished his daily training with all the other soldiers. Walking to the door of the headquarters, he heard someone yell his name.

"Eren!"

He groaned and turned around. Plastering a fake smile on his face, seeing Bert running up to him. Frankly, the taller brunette was nothing more than a pain in his ass.

"Hey, Bert."

He really hoped Levi didn't catch Bert flirting with him again.

Levi sauntered through the training grounds, arms crossed in boredom as he watched the newer corps recruits attempting the maneuvers he had just demonstrated. '_Ugh, you'd think as a captain I wouldn't be stuck babysitting_'

Eren nodded his head, in slight interest in what Bert was saying. It was something different for a change..."You're looking rather beautiful today."

...well, shit.

Looking across to the training grounds, and saw Levi, arms crossed in boredom. He prayed to whatever damn god was watching them, had mercy on his soul, that his husband didn't see them together.

"Ok, you there, tuck your knees in!" Levi barked, his eyes rolling despite themselves.

"Hey, Eren."

He turned his head to look up at the other. "Yeah?"

Bert smiled. "Do you want to take a walk?"

Knowing that the other wouldn't give up until he agreed, he nodded. They began walking, and Bert made them walk purposely in front of the trainees and Levi. He tensed slightly when Bert placed an arm around his shoulder. He was already silently praying in his head for Bert.

Levi was already in a sour mood, seeing as he wasn't one to stick around with brats for long. But things progressively worsened once he turned around. "Oi."

Eren clearly heard the possessiveness in Levi's voice. He was surprised when Bert only kept talking, and ignored him, or, rather, he chose to. He put on a fake smile when Bert asked for his opinion on what they were discussing. May the gods help the other brunette.

Levi's nostrils flared as he strode up behind Bertholt and gave him a swift kick to the back of the knee, the giant stumbling down slightly, before Levi took hold of Eren's arm and pulled him away. "Look here you worthless piece of shit, you are trying my patience."

Placing a calming hand on Levi's shoulder, Eren spoke up. "Levi, I know you're angry right now. But, can you, Bert and I talk in private...the new recruits are watching." Gesturing to the gaping trainees.

Levi slid his hand possessively around Eren's waist and began walking. "Tsch, fine."

"Come on, we can go to the conference room. No one will disturb us there." He turned his head to Bertholt, who was getting up. "Let's go. We need to sort some things out." The three then proceeded to walk into headquarters to talk.

"Hmph, I know exactly how to sort things out." Levi mumbled, cracking the knuckles of his free hand.

"Knock it off. We need a _rational_ solution._ Not_ a violent one." He murmured back. Eren opened the door, and they walked in. He shut the door and locked it, for extra measure.

Levi huffed in agitation and plopped into an empty chair, pulling Eren quickly into his lap, his arm latched tight around the boy's belly.

Eren inwardly sighed. Bertholt sat down across from them slowly. His eyes held quiet anger. "Eren should be mine."

The young brunette cursed in his head. "You know I'm already married to Levi. Whom I love. I am his."

"Then get a divorce."

He wanted to screw his eyes shut. This guy had a death wish, didn't he?

Levi pounded his fist on the table. "Listen here you insolent fool, Eren doesn't fucking want you, he belongs to me, and if you can't get that through your thick skull you can have the choice of me killing you where you sit or being sent back out to the fucking fields beyond the walls!"

Bertholt narrowed his eyes. "I don't give a shit where I am. I will have Eren by my side regardless." He smirked. "One day, I will have him screaming out in pleasure under me." Eren was mentally screaming for someone to come and save Bert now,

Levi's eyes widened and he sprang up over the table, Eren tumbling off his lap clumsily, before he swung his fist so it connected neatly with the side of Bertholt's face. "YOU SHIT RAG, I'LL KILL YOU"

Standing up quickly, Eren held Levi back by restraining him from both arms. "Levi, calm down!"

He glared at Bert, who was rubbing his cheek. "What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

Bert grinned. "Come on, Eren. Don't tell me you haven't thought of it. Someone younger, taller, having them take you? It's okay. I've envisioned you many times under me. Screaming my name."

Levi tore away from Eren's grip to drive his fist up into the boy's jaw, knocking him to the floor. "No, you trash, you'll be screaming my name." Levi stomped on Bertholt's stomach. "AS YOUR LAST FUCKING WORDS"

"You know what, fuck this!" Eren screamed, startling both males, causing them to look at him. "If you two would rather kill each other, go right fucking ahead! I'm done with this shit!" He opened the door to the room, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Look what you fucking did!" Levi picked the boy up and slammed him against the wall. "I swear, I swear to god, I'll kill you," the captain hissed before dropping Bertholt to the floor and dashing out after Eren.

* * *

><p>Eren ran into his old room, and slammed the door shut. He slowly slid down the door, sitting on the floor. He buried his face in his knees. Sobs racking his body violently. He had no idea what he did to get Bertholt to like him. He only wanted Levi. Even that seemed to cause more conflict between the two, than happiness. Bert was the source of the problem for them breaking up in the first place. Was...was his marriage to Levi, truly a good thing? If it meant that there would be no more trouble...he would divorce Levi, ending all this.<p>

Levi flashed through the halls after eren, stopping finally at the boy's door. "Eren, let me in, Eren please, are you alright?"

Speaking through his sobs, Eren spoke. "Leave me alone. I don't want to speak to anyone. Especially you."

"Why not! Because I care for you, because I don't want to see you in another's arms, despite how easily you go into them?! I love you Eren, but it doesn't seem like you care, what with you being more concerned with sparing that tree's feelings rather than considering mine!"

Eren stood up and opened the door, revealing a worried Levi. He put on an emotionless face, despite the tears running down it. "I think it would be best if we divorced."

Levi's eyes widened. "Why...no...you promised you would never leave Eren...no you _promised._"

He lowered his green eyes. "There has been so many problems since we got married...we communicate less...get into more fights...because of me...Bert is slowly, but surely, destroying our marriage..."

"Then why don't you tell him off once and for all instead of going being my damn back all the time to appease him!? Why do you care for him and how he feels more than me, your husband, who loves you?!" Levi turned away in frustration. Things always happened this way, he was never good enough for Eren, no matter how hard he tried.

"Every time I tell him, I don't want him and love you, he won't listen. It's almost pointless. It didn't matter how angry I got, he would always brush it off, and smile. After so long, I began to think there was nothing that could change. As a result, we became more distant from one another." He walked into his room further. "...I guess I was not the right one for you...causing you all this pain..."

"Eren you are the right one, you just don't fucking think sometimes! Why do you think I wanted him out of the corps?! He's done nothing but hurt us both, and yet you still pity him! Eren," Levi held tight to Eren's shoulders and looked the boy in his eyes, "If you love me, and you want to keep the promise you made to me, then that brat must be gone. And there are only two ways to do that."

Eren fell to his knees, crying his heart out. "I do love you, Levi...I agree...let's get Bert...out of here..."

"Oi, oi," Levi crouched down and held Eren tight, "He will be gone by tomorrow morning. I'll make sure of it. But," the captain pulled away and narrowed his eyes, keeping gaze with Eren, "It would behoove you to listen and abide by my decisions next time. Both as a captain and your husband, because every choice I make is for your best interests."

Eren nodded, continuing to cry. "I promise I will listen. I regret so much. I...regret bringing him back, going behind your back. If it weren't for me...we could have been happy this entire time. Instead of being shrouded by sadness, pain, anger, frustration...I was slowly pulling us apart because of my decisions..."

"It's alright Eren, we have plenty of time to be happy, this is how you learn." Levi murmured stroking Eren's hair. "You're still a little brat, you haven't figured everything out yet, you're still making mistakes. But that's fine, I was no better Eren."

He listened to Levi's words, while at the same time, looking at his ring. "...Am I truly worthy of having this ring on my finger...this beautiful ring showing love, trust, loyalty...am I really fit to wear it from someone so loving as yourself?"

"Yes, you are," Levi said sternly as he guided Eren's face into his neck. "I made the choice to give it to you. So don't doubt my decisions Eren. Ever. I love you, and that's final."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'll never doubt you again...I love you..." He lifted his head off Levi's shoulder, and wiped away his tears. "Tomorrow...can I be there with you to get rid of Bert...it would be nice to tell him off once and for all...for good closure..."

Levi sighed and wiped Eren's cheeks with his thumbs. "I can't say it's a good idea Eren, but I know you, you'll want your way so I suppose it can't be helped."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning after Eren, Levi and Bertholt had the rather unpleasant meeting. The brunette was a nervous wreck right now. He and Levi were to discuss what they should do with Bert. He was patiently waiting for Levi to get back from meeting with Erwin.<p>

"It's done then Erwin," Levi sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together, "And this time for fuck's sake don't listen to the brat, he doesn't know his own good."

Eren sat back in their bed, reading, or rather, trying to read and calm his nerves. A knock snapped him out of his thoughts. "Come in." The door opened and a tall figure walked in. Eren turned around and froze. "Bert...what are you doing here?" The other brunette closed the door, secretly locking it behind him. "I came to apologize, Eren. For everything I've done to you and Levi." To say Eren was surprised was an understatement.

Levi stood up finally, after settling out the details with the commander before nodding and stepping out to the hallway towards his quarters.

"Y-You are?" Bertholt nodded. "Yes. I have gone over all the things I've done and said...I just feel so horrible about it." He walked towards Eren, and knelt down in front of him, taking his hand. "Can you ever forgive me?" The younger was at a loss for words.

Levi sighed, finally at ease for once, and knocked gently on his door, "Eren? I'm back, the meeting went-"

"Bertholt...why now?" He sighed. "I noticed my motives were completely uncalled for, and so much pain, sadness. It...it made me realize all the terrible things I did...so, is there any chance you can?" Eren was silent for a moment, before he smiled. "Yes, Bertholt. I can."

Levi opened the door and said, "What. The hell. Is this?"

Both brunette's looked up and saw Levi standing by the door. A look of anger on his face. Eren shook his head. "Nothing."

Levi strode forward quickly, his voice low and venomous. "You get your filthy paws off my husband and get the hell out of my room before I change my mind and feed you to the fucking titans."

Bertholt stood up, knowing it was better to listen to Levi, then start another fight. He reached down and ruffled Eren's hair, producing a laugh from his friend. "Thank you, Eren. Pardon my intrusion." Leaving the married couple, he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Levi crossed his arms and gazed sourly at the door. "What the hell was that shit doing here?"

"He came and apologized for everything that he did to us..." Eren waited quietly for Levi's reaction.

Levi slit his eyes, his nostrils flaring. "Don't you believe a word that brute says Eren. He doesn't care for your well-being. Whatsoever."

Eren stood up and walked to his desk, picking up a book and opened it up. "I believe him...he had this look on sincerity on his face."

Levi took a deep breath in irritation. "I hope you're right Eren, either way it's no matter, because he'll be gone by tonight."

Eren froze, he set the book down, and turned around. "Wait...I thought we both agreed that we would both talk it through, then make a decision."

"No, we agreed that you would trust my decisions from now on," Levi said, holding up a hand to silence any of Eren's protests. "You have to understand Eren. I'm not doing this because of jealousy or competition. I'm doing this because that brat hurt you, and as your captain and your husband, I have to protect you."

"But...But, you also agreed to listen to what I thought! What..." Eren swallowed the lump in his throat. "What's going to happen to Bertholt?"

"Eren, I've heard your opinion on the matter and it doesn't coincide with your best interests. That fool will be out of the corps and off to fend for himself. He should have kept his toes in line, at least here he got three meals a day. But he brought it on himself, that fool can find employment in the villages, hell as a prostitute for all I care. But he's no longer a part of the military and he will no longer be a part of your life. Now stop fighting me to defend him and take your own good into consideration for once."

Eren looked down at the ground, stunned. How could Levi had gone back on his word on involving Eren in his decision. He had a perfect solution, one Erwin, Hanji, Mike and other squad leaders had agreed on. It was simple really. Send Bertholt to another Recon corps squad, and make sure Levi's team, and Bert's team never communicate with one another. He still wanted the other brunette as a friend. He apologized now, and he saw with his own eyes, he was sincere, in his words, and actions...he had already had someone else. Reiner. He had seen it coming in all honesty, not much of a surprise on his part. Either way, he had discussed it with Erwin Danchou already, they had agreed to his terms, he only had to act and tell Levi, he would go with the raven's...'Why so many lies?' Eren thought to himself.

"Eren," Levi narrowed his eyes, "If you're thinking something, then say it."

The brunette shook his head, and walked to the door, opening it and shut it behind him. Effectively leaving the raven in their quarters alone.

Levi huffed and shook his head. he was too damn tired for Eren's nonsense at the moment. he was beginning to think he should just let the brat do as he wished. "Fucking teenagers."

Eren walked through the small forest they had there at headquarters. He really needed some time to clear his head. He stopped and leaned against a tree, looking down at his wedding ring, he sighed. Just for how much longer was he going to be wearing this? Eren was the one who had been causing problems because of Bertholt.

"Eren?" He turned his head. 'Speak of the devil...' Bertholt slowly approached the other brunette. "What are you doing here? I thought you would have been with Levi."

"I was."

The taller gave an apologetic smile. "Had a fight?" Eren nodded.

"Na, Eren."

"Hm?"

He got closer to the brunette. "Reiner informed me I will no longer be in the military."

"Yeah...it's true." Bertholt placed a reassuring hand on Eren's shoulder. "It's okay. I was going to start a small business under the recon corps, helping make the blades. I'll be fine...say...can I do something?"

The brunette nodded. "Can I kiss you cheek?"

Blushing, he reluctantly nodded. The giant leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Eren's cheek.

* * *

><p>Levi rubbed his temples; he really was physically and emotionally drained at this point. He just couldn't understand why Eren held Bertholt to a higher esteem than his own husband. The captain sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. it hurt to see how little Eren trusted his judgment, especially when trust had been an integral part of their relationship the minute they had met. But now...<p>

Eren smiled as Bertholt pulled away. "I hope we can still be friends, Bert." The other smiled and nodded. "Of course we can, Jeager. Best of friends." They both laughed and embraced the other. Eren was now content with knowing Bertholt could still be helping with the recon corps, and the military all together. Maybe not as a solider anymore, but, helping making their weapons. That was enough for him...

Levi paced around the room in agitation until the sound of cheery chatter caught his attention from outside. Levi made his way to the open window and rolled his eyes, "Oi, keep it down out there you damned bra-". Levi paused, his jaw tensing as he realized just who it was out there. Without another word, the captain slammed the window shut and turned away to sink down at his desk chair. Enough was enough.

Eren waved good-bye to Bertholt as the other went with Reiner to get all his things together. It was a bitter sweet farewell. Although he wouldn't see Bert anymore on a daily basis, it was good to know they would still have some kind of contact. Walking to his chambers, Eren quietly opened the door, not knowing if Levi was asleep.

Levi stared at his hands, pulled into fists on the desk top, not bothering to look up when his door opened.

Eren smiled when he saw Levi sitting at his desk. He gently shut the door, and walked to where his husband was. "Levi?"

"Get away from me." the captain stood immediately, not bothering to meet Eren's eyes, and made his way to the door.

"Levi? What's wrong?" He took tentative steps towards him.

Levi ignored Eren's words, only to promptly walk out the door and shut it behind him without so much as a look back.

Eren felt his world finally crashing down on him. He must have seen the two brunette's together earlier. Swallowing the lump in his throat, and chocking back some sobs. He lifted his left hand, he knew this would eventually happen. Slipping off his wedding ring, he gently placed it on Levi's desk. Gathering all his things, he walked out the door to his old room. Knowing he was not welcome in Levi's room anymore.

Levi kept his eyes on the ground as he made his way outside into the night air, laughing bitterly to himself. "Sure, he'll fight to save that piece of shit from the fields, but he won't fight to save our marriage. Tsch, serves me right for trusting others."

Fixing all his things in his now permanent room. Eren sighed. It had been a long time since he'd been living in this room. He would have to get used to things again. Changing into his night clothes, he sat in his bed, and began crying. It was his fault his and Levi's marriage was sure to end. He buried his face in his knees. Pulling the blanket over himself, covering his shaking form.

Levi trotted down the path only to sit at the base of a large tree, his drawing up under his shin, his eyes blank as he stared at his left hand. He had been hurt, betrayed, many times before through his life, and frankly Levi knew better. This was his fault, he opened himself up again, against his better judgement, and he got burned. Levi's eyes lowered slowly. He had thought surely Eren would be different...

Eren finally calmed down enough to where he could gather enough strength and hold a damn notebook. He took out a pencil and began drawing. The brunette always considered himself somewhat of an artist. Putting careful detail into it, the final picture was of Levi walking away from Eren, said male on his knees, tears in his eyes, watching his ex walk away because of him again. If Levi did end their marriage, Eren was to blame...no one else would carry that burden.

Levi let out a small breath as he gazed at the ring on his finger, before he slipped it off slowly and turned it over in his hand. the captain's eyes burned and watered, though he fought his emotions away in a moment like he had learned to do all his life. There was no point in dwelling on things anymore, Levi thought, as he dug a small hole in the dirt, dropping the ring inside and covering it up. there it was, the only happiness in his life buried in the ground, just like he ought to be.

"You know, you shouldn't be doing that." Bertholt's voice echoed into the night. He gazed at Levi in pure disappointment. He stopped several feet away from the raven.

Levi's eyes blew open in an instant and rose up to stare at the boy before him. "You...you get the hell away from me before I pound your fucking face in."

The tall brunette crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you heard me and Eren earlier. I merely told him, I knew I was to leave the military, and still am in the morning. I just let him know I would still be working for the military, not as a solider, but making the blades for killing titans. We agreed to be friends, keep in contact whenever we could, which wouldn't be often. But, I just let him know I would be alright. When I said I apologized for everything I did. I meant it."

Levi stood immediately, looking the boy straight in the eye. "Listen you shit, as far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a liar and a predator. You hurt my husband. And you hurt me. And frankly, I don't need you defending Eren, because you fighting to save my marriage is meaningless. It should be him fighting, not a fucking stranger. Now get out of my damn face."

He continued to stare at Levi emotionless. "That's just where I came from. Eren had been so distressed that he needed someone to talk to. Did you know he already took off his own wedding ring? He thinks he doesn't deserve to wear it anymore. It's on your desk in _your _quarters. He doesn't think there is any chance of this marriage to be fixed. Eren told me he messed up so badly with helping me, and not you, he truly believes that you should deserve someone better than him." He stepped closer to Levi, pulling out a piece of paper. "Here. Eren drew exactly what he was feeling in this. He's not the only one hurting, you know?"

"Well he should have thought about the damn consequences," Levi hissed, snatching the paper from the boy's hand. "Even now, Eren came to you. I don't care anymore, I won't be strung along like an idiot," the captain whispered, before he turned around abruptly and strode away.

"Then would you rather he came you? The person who told him to get away from him? Even when Eren was more than read to fix every flaw that happened? Eren only wanted to make things right, but, since his partner was so unapproachable, he couldn't. Nice going. You only broke his heart, and confidence to get on good terms again...He also wants to leave this base and go with another squad. Good luck!" He shouted as he walked away.

Levi walked quickly towards headquarters, cursing every living thing on this planet, before he stepped into his quarters. he wasn't going to fight anymore, he had tried to fix things so many damn times, but Eren just wouldn't listen, he knew how Bertholt made Levi feel, but he went back to that scoundrel every time. Levi was drained, he was finished. The captain shed his clothes quickly and fell down onto the mattress. He didn't want to be awake anymore, he didn't want to feel. Levi closed his eyes, paper in hand. He just wanted to sleep. To just _stay_ asleep.

Eren walked up to Levi's quarters, hoping to see if there was anything he could do, before everything was said and done. He was nervous as hell though. The brunette honestly expected cold rejection, he had Levi's wedding ring in his hand, Bert had dug it up from where the other had buried it. He stopped at the wooden door and took a deep breath. He opened it and walked in. More than ready to get on his knees and beg for a second chance.

Levi's breaths were slow as he slept, his dreams broken and strange in his restless slumber. his eyes cracked slowly open however, when the sound of footsteps became apparent.

Seeing that Levi was asleep, Eren only walked to his desk and placed the raven's old wedding ring. Seeing as they probably wouldn't be married for much longer, he assumed he would get rid of them somehow. He felt pure agony see the two discarded rings together, and not on their fingers. He lifted his hand wiped away some tears. "Everything is my fault...I don't deserve happiness...only the sadness, pain, agony and despair in life..." He gave a small bitter laugh. "I'm worthless..." He found himself whispering.

Levi rose slowly as a voice broke the silence. "Eren...?"

Eren jumped startled. He turned around and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Corporal."

Levi stared at Eren for a moment. it hurt, physically to look at him. the familiar pain in Levi's chest was bubbling up again and it sent a sharp pang through the captain's body. "It's alright," Levi murmured, his eyes lowering and finally closing before he turned away and laid his body back down on the bed. "You don't have to be sorry."

Eren walked forward silently, and stopped by Levi's bedside. "I left our old wedding rings together on your desk. Feel free to do whatever y-you wish w-with them." He stopped, chocking back a sob. "I-I hope you f-find that special s-someone. I-It obviously w-wasn't m-me..." He strode forward intent on leaving.

Levi stared at the wall before him, his back to Eren. "I already did. But it seems that it wasn't meant to be. I'm not one to test fate, I won't be looking around again."

Eren stopped half way to the door. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry, sorry that I didn't fight for what we had, for defending someone else I didn't love...for causing you pain. I won't blame you if you hate me, I deserve to be hated by you..."

"I don't hate you Eren, I will never hate you. I'll just... miss you."

The brunette snapped. He walked back and pulled Levi to face him, surprising the raven. He leaned down and kissed him, for what might have been their last time with so much intimate contact.

Levi's eyes flew open and his face grew hot in an instant, his fingers moving around quickly over Eren's clothes in order to grab onto something, anything. "o-oi what are you doing?"

Eren pulled away slowly, blushing and giving a sad smile. "Giving my husband a kiss."

Levi said nothing, his eyes merely falling as Eren's words sent another painful pang through his chest and up his throat.

Seeing the raven's reaction, Eren pulled away, his eyes and facial expression sad. "I'm sorry. I have no right to call you that, much less kiss you."

The corner of Levi's mouth crinkled in a halfhearted attempt to smile numbly at the ground. "It's alright. Worse things have happened."

Eren stood in front of Levi, a bit unsure what to do. He began wringing his hands, a nervous habit of his. "P-perhaps...I should...take my leave...no?"

Levi blinked, his face blank and focused on the wall as he lay on his side. "Do whatever makes you happy Eren," the captain said dryly, pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

Eren's eyes fell to the ground, he began walking away. "I'm sorry, Levi...I love you..."

Levi closed his eyes tiredly, saying not a word.

Eren walked out the door, failing horribly at keeping his pain filled sobs in. Tears hit the floor as the brunette left.

Levi's brows furrowed as the choked noises Eren made reached his ears. The captain shut his eyes tighter, but the hurt nor the sounds outside his door went away. He was a fool, he should have stayed alone, stayed focused on his squad, on working to save humanity. He never would have endured all this if he hadn't opened up to someone so fully.

Leaning against a wall in the hallway, Eren cried his heart out. Chocked sobs tore from his throat, eyes red, cheeks flushed. He sank to his knees. He had never felt more stupid. He had thrown the best thing he ever had away. And for what? To protect someone else who was nothing more than a distraction? 'Pfft, I got what I deserved.' He thought bitterly.

Finally calming down enough, Eren stood on shaky legs. He took several deep breaths. The brunette making his way back to Levi's room. On his way there, he began thinking about the possible results on what could happen when he poured his heart out to the other. Shaking his head free of those negative thoughts, he opened the door unannounced. "Levi. We need to talk."

Levi's eyes opened for a moment before he closed them again. "Go ahead."

Eren's eyes narrowed, shutting the door, he walked to where Levi's bed was. "I want you to know I will fight for this marriage, I admit, I royally fucked up beyond belief. But, this is the one thing in my life I couldn't stand losing. I will do whatever it takes to receive your forgiveness, love and trust back. I'm sorry, Levi." He spoke with such confidence and sincerity in his voice, it almost sounded like he hadn't just cried his eye sockets out moments before.

"I see."

Tanned hands clenched into fists. "I suppose that is your smart ass answer as of right now?"

Levi sat up slowly, the venom in Eren's voice cutting through the air. "Don't you give me that crap, Eren. Why should I open my arms back up to you? Just because you gave a nice polished apology?" Levi hissed before his voice wavered and he looked down into his lap. "Y_ou don't know how much you hurt me_."

The brunette took a silent deep breath. "I don't expect you to forgive me with that apology, I honestly don't. Hell, I thought you would be yelling at me, even beat the shit out of me. I deserve it. I was such a prick to you. For making you feel unwanted almost, and I don't blame you if you want to make me feel the same way. For such a royal fuck up like myself, I don't deserve any special treatment. I want your forgiveness because I earned those words. Not out of pity and sympathy. I want complete trust when you say those words. As for now, I don't expect them anytime soon."

"Well you're right Eren, I can't give you my trust now. I need time. Because I won't be made a fool of again. Especially when the next "Bertholt" comes into your life. So for now, take comfort in whoever that person is, you wanted that anyway. But I just need time right now. I made a mistake against my life experiences and my better judgment by trusting, and you I'm not one to repeat mistakes. That's all I have to say."

Eren nodded, "Of course. I understand. Take all the time you need." He leaned down and whispered into the raven's ear. "There will never be another Bertholt, or anyone else...only you." He pressed a quick kiss to his pale cheek. He straightened up again. "Now that I believe we've both said our parts, I'm assuming there is not much else to say at the moment?"

Levi's eyes shifted away, Eren's kiss sending another wave of pain through the captain's chest. "No, nothing at all."

"Very well then." He grabbed Levi's pale hand and kissed it. "Gute nacht, ich liebe dich, Levi." Speaking in fluent German for once, Eren let his dominant language come through as an endearment. :He placed the pale hand, back on the raven's soft blankets. "Pardon my intrusion." He walked out of the room, with one last thing to say, "Ich liebe dich, Levi." With that, Eren gently shut the door.

Levi sank down silently into the covers, his eyes staying down until Eren left the room.

The brunette leaned silently against the wall. Listening for the raven's reaction to his endearment.

Levi let a tired breath out of his nose and shifted on the mattress restlessly. he wanted so badly for everything to be how it was, for Eren to lay within his arms as they would do every night, he wanted his hurt to just go away.

Hearing Levi moving restlessly on his mattress, almost made Eren go in there and embrace the other. Sleeping in each other's arms. However, he knew he would be kicked out instantly. Sighing silently, he quietly walked back to his own room.

* * *

><p>Levi huffed and sat up slowly in bed, rubbing his shoulder firmly. His body had begun to get aches this past week, which he attributed stubbornly to everything but the stress caused by his estranged husband. Levi gritted his teeth as Eren's face flickered through his mind, but he nevertheless stood up, though only to dash to the bath tub for a morning soak.<p>

The brunette walked out of his bathroom with a sigh of relief. He had woken up not too long ago. Already having cleaned his room, and changed into his uniform. Eren felt more stressed in this entire week then he ever had in a while. He knew it was from the relationship troubles he and Levi had been having, 'by yours truly'. Or so he had dubbed it. He walked out of his room to help Mikasa and Armin out in the kitchen preparing for breakfast.

Levi sighed at the mirror as he buttoned up his shirt, his eyes focused away from the reflection of his face. He wasn't much in the mood to look himself, or anyone for that matter, but he had duties to carry out. The captain gave one final adjustment to his cravat and trotted out into the corridor towards the dining hall for some breakfast.

The brunette, with the help of Mikasa and Armin, set out everyone's breakfast. Making more than enough for some people, namely Sasha. Eren set down Levi's breakfast, in the specific manner that he liked it. Also placing the tea Eren had made that his husband had a love for right next to it. He sat down with his two friends and all his other comrades to have a good meal.

Levi let out a sigh and entered the dining hall before he sat down at the head of the table where his plate had been placed, the rest of his squad filing onto the benches next to him.

Eren discreetly glanced towards Levi before shifting his attention back to Mikasa. She had been trying to pry into his life once again. Not that he minded after all. She cared is all. Last night he had explained the entire situation, and why he didn't have his wedding ring on now. Needless to say he got quite the tongue lashing.

Levi leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he picked up his tea. The smell was killing him. This was the tea that his husband had always made every morning without fail, the tea that Eren had always made with love. But the captain brushed the pang in his chest away and focused his eyes on Eren's sister. "Oi, Ackerman, the training agenda for today please."

Turning her attention to the captain, she spoke in her monotone voice, reserved for him only. "Everyone is to work on hand to hand combat in pairs. Which you have to decide. 3D gear training, and more muscle gain exercises." She turned away and resumed having her breakfast.

"Very well," Levi took a small sip of his tea, his eyes blank and bored, "You heard the woman, kiddos. Make sure you finish everything off your plates, I'm not going easy on any of your asses today."

All of the soldiers groaned and finished their breakfast. Eren and Mikasa stayed to clear off the table of any food, or dirt that was on there. The brunette turned to Levi. "Corporal. I have to be with Hanji today. We're conducting more experiments. I don't know what time I will be back."

Levi kept his eyes focused on the squad's cleaning efforts as Eren spoke. "You will make up your training once you're finished."

Eren nodded. They all nearly jumped out of their skin when the door slammed open. Revealing the crazy scientist, and for some odd reason, squad leader, Hanji. She grinned. "Eren. Are you ready to go?" The brunette nodded, giving his cloth to Mikasa. "Levi. Eren won't be able to make up his training for a week. We are going to experiment with medicine. Something we've never done. I don't want to risk anything happening to him. So, don't force him to do _anything_."

Levi rubbed his temples and turned slowly to glare at Hanji. "Oi glasses, get another shitty lab rat, Eren's already an incompetent soldier as it is, we can't afford him falling behind."

She crossed her arms and shook her head stubbornly. "No can do. Eren already agreed in the beginning since we met, and signed a document saying he would agree to whatever had to be done to understand titans more. Erwin also approved it. I'm sorry, but there is nothing that you can do. Also, we don't have another titan shifter I can experiment on."

Levi crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. "Just get out of my face you obsessive creep, so I can do my damn job."

Hanji sighed and nodded. She turned to Eren. "Let's go, my little titan boy." She grinned. "We have much work to do!" Eren nodded reluctantly. Now beginning to rethink his decision. The pair of them walked out, leaving Levi and the others in the dining room.

Levi glared at the woman as she walked out the door before he turned to the squad. "Alright boys and girls, file out, let's go, we have shit to do."

* * *

><p>Eren screamed in pain as Hanji injected him with more medicine. The pain was becoming unbearable. Whatever she was using, it was not worth it. Hanji stopped and looked at Eren in worry. "Eren? Are you okay?" He panted, slowly nodding his head. "Yeah...I should still be good." She hesitated then continued. Grabbing an assortment of different medicine.<p>

Levi paused as Eren's screams rose up from Hanji's office just before he stepped outside, his brows knotting. it absolutely tore at him to hear those sounds and it took all of his willpower not to turn around and pull Eren out of that hell. But he couldn't...

"Eren!" The squad leader stopped and picked up the brunette from the floor. "Are you alright?!" She was hyperventilating. Eren nodded. "I...I think so...What was the last medicine you used?" Hanji picked up a bottle. "It wasn't medicine. It was rubbing alcohol." She rose a brow. "Did it hurt?" He nodded again. "Yeah...it burns..."

Levi gritted his teeth and forced himself outside before the squad. "Alright, get into your pairs, Sasha and Springer, Ackerman and Kirschtein, Historia and Arlert each of you together. Hand to hand combat. Go."

Eren ran out of Hanji's office as the woman insisted hitting him with more rubbing alcohol. He kept running, and yelled over his shoulder. "Hanji! Please! You have to stop! My body is beginning to burn! It's the same feeling when I regenerate!" She kept chasing after him, throwing more of the substance, Eren avoiding it each time. "But, Eren! This could help us understand titans better!"

Levi's head turned slightly as more screams reached his ears from windows, despite the grunts and hollers coming from the squad. it was making the man's blood boil at this point and he was not going to have it any more. "Oi, you all continue on, I have business to attend to," Levi shouted over his shoulder as he dashed up into headquarters. "LISTEN UP YOU SHITTY FREAK," Levi roared once he finally found Hanji, "YOU STOP SUBJECTING MY HUSBAND TO YOUR USELESS NONSENSE, I'VE HAD E-FUCKING-NOUGH"

Hanji jumped and cowered, the bottle slipping out of her hand, flying into the air...hitting Eren directly on his body. Stopping in his tracks, he screamed as the contents burned his skin. It drenched his body in the awful, strong smell. He fell onto his knees, crying out in pain.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Levi pushed past her and scooped Eren up into his arms before he dashed to the nearest washroom and set the boy into a dingy tub, turning the water on as quickly as he could.

Eren cried out in pain and surprise as the water hit his body. The rubbing alcohol still burning his skin, the cold water not helping one bit. "Turn off the water! It's making things worse!" He managed to spat out.

Levi gritted his teeth and turned off the water, his head turning to call out into the hallway. "OI GLASSES GET THE FUCKING ANTIDOTE TO THIS SHIT NOW!"

The brunette felt his skin burning in the same manner as he would when he would be recovering. He hugged himself letting out pained whimpers. Seeing as he knew Levi wouldn't hold him. He didn't even let his hopes get up on that thought.

"Eren tell me what you need, what I can do!" Levi urged, tearing off his cravat to wipe the liquid quickly off the boy's body.

"G-get...Hanji here...quick...it hurts..." He panted out, he hissed as Levi's cravat wiped away the water and rubbing alcohol.

Levi nodded quickly and dashed into the hallway, grabbing Hanji by the collar and throwing her into the bathroom. "Fix him. NOW."

The squad leader nodded. She turned on the water, setting it between warm and cold. Eren's cries finally reducing in volume. Soon, there were no more. Eren slowly looked up, glaring at the scientist. "Hanji. Should you ever try to use rubbing alcohol on me ever again..." He narrowed his green eyes. "I will _never_ agree to another one of your experiments again. _Understood_?"

Levi gave Eren a final once over and turned slowly towards the door. "Oi, Hanji, if you don't get a better grip on what the fuck you're doing I'll see to it that I end your experiments for good." Without another word, the captain stepped out into the hallway and away from sight.

Eren felt a pang of pain in his chest. Who was he kidding, Levi was only there because he was looking out for a fellow comrade. He only called him his husband when he yelled because he didn't want people to know they were having major marriage problems. Maybe fighting to save their marriage was more of a burden on them both, more than anything. He slowly got out of the tub, walking to his room, ignoring Hanji's protests. She stared after Eren concerned. She frowned and went to go find Levi.

Levi focused on the sound of his footsteps, on the color of the walls, anything but the mental image of Eren that kept wandering into his mind. a lump formed in the captain's throat as his hands remembered what it felt like to touch Eren again, what it felt like to hold him, even if it had only been for a moment. But Levi shook those thoughts away as a new pair of footsteps grew more apparent.

Hanji drew closer, she caught up with the Corporal, walking beside him. "Eren left without me examining him once more. He went to his room with a sad, troubled look on his face. It almost reminded me of defeat." She looked at Levi carefully. "Would you happen to know something about that?"

Levi stared blankly forward as he walked, his expression betraying nothing of his thoughts. "No, I do not."

"If you don't know anything. Then why don't you and Eren have your wedding rings on?" She had paid special attention to their hands, when they were in the washroom.

"Its none of your business you pestering fool. Now leave me alone I have to go check on the squad."

"No," She tugged on his arm, stopping them both. "Something is wrong and I want to know. You're both my close friends, whose wedding I attended. Please..." Her expression softened. "I only want to help..."

Levi let his arm hang limp in Hanji's grip. "No. There's nothing you can do. there's nothing I can do. I know Eren will be happier like this anyway." the captain lowered his eyes. it hurt to say but it was true. If he had been all Eren needed and wanted, if he had only made him happy, Eren would have never sought out the comfort of others. it however, was no matter anymore. Levi had been burned and he had learned his lesson.

"Did Eren ever tell you that Reiner and Bertholt threatened him the entire time to help Bert out while he was here? Did you ever wonder why Reiner was kicked out as well?"

"I'm not surprised. Eren never told me anything. Whenever I would try to resolve anything with him he would only get angry or depressed and leave. Eren never confided anything in me," Levi murmured, his eyes falling to the floor and focusing on it stoically, the lump in his throat forming again.

"They threatened to hurt you. The person who was the most dear to him. He didn't want you getting hurt. In the long run, everything went downhill from there. He didn't want to see you in any kind of pain. He tried his best, but...he failed emotionally..." She looked at Levi waiting for his reaction.

Levi blinked slowly, tiredly. "I see. Either way, I am not what's best for Eren, its as simple as that."

Hanji grit her teeth, she slammed the raven against the wall. Startling him. "Listen, Levi. Eren loves you more than anything. Why do you think he tried so hard to get you to trust him again? He didn't do anything you would be uncomfortable with. The small subtle signs were the best he could do without you getting angry. I comforted him while he was crying some nights ago. He doesn't want your marriage to end. He only wanted for you to love each other again. He dealt with the beatings Reiner gave him to keep you safe. Did it not strike you as odd when Eren refused to take off his jacket during training, despite how hot it was? He didn't want you to get worried. He only wanted to protect you...it worked alright? You're alive and well..."

Levi grew limp in Hanji's grasp, his eyes widening and his mind working a mile a minute. "What- what have I done..."

Hanji felt her heart drop at seeing Levi this way. But, she knew it was for the better. "Eren did so much to protect you. Yet. he never voiced a complaint. Whenever something didn't work out for Bert, it wasn't because he wanted to, it was because he was threatened to do so. He always put your well-being first. The person he loved."

"I...I need to talk to him." Levi looked up into Hanji's eyes slowly. "Where is my husband.."

"He's in his old room." She released his arm. "Go to him. You both need each other."

* * *

><p>Levi nodded curtly and sprinted down the hallway and down the stairs until he stood just outside Eren's door, his hand pausing before he brought it up and knocked softly against the heavy wood. "Eren..."<p>

The brunette stayed in his place, back against his double locked door. His head still buried in his knees. He didn't want to see Levi.

"Eren..." Levi slumped his forehead against the door gently, "All this time, I was trying to protect you, and I failed. You were the one protecting me. _I'm so sorry_, Eren."

Eren stayed quiet. '_So...it only took for him to hear the truth from someone else to come to me willingly..._' He tightened his hold on his knees.

Levi sighed and stared down at his feet. "Eren please talk to me. We have to change together. I want you to be honest with me, I want you feel...safe...enough to confide in me. Please Eren, _I love you_."

The brunette slowly stood up, he unlocked the door, and walked over to the other side of the room. Sitting on a chair. His head lowered, bangs covering his eyes. Waiting for Levi to come in.

Levi gazed at his husband, sitting alone, his own heart breaking before he swallowed his pride and strode forward. "Eren," the captain paused to reach forward tentatively and hold the boy's hand, "This is all my fault. I was stubborn, I did not take your feelings into account, and in the end, you, the person I wanted to protect, got hurt. And for that, I am sincerely sorry."

Eren slipped his hand out of Levi's grasp. Setting it on his lap. He spoke in a quiet voice. "How did you find out about all those things? I'm most certain someone told you."

Levi stared, numb and wide eyed as Eren's hand slid away, his chest about to burst. but the captain kept his voice even despite himself, his eyes lowering, unable to meet Eren's. "It was Hanji. its because of her that I realized how wrong I was."

"I see..."

Levi stepped back and gazed down at Eren, sighing tiredly. "You know I can't understand you, Eren. Just an hour ago you were begging for my forgiveness. and now, you won't even look at me. But I suppose it can't be helped. Goodnight Eren, I love you, and I'm sorry again for my mistake and the suffering it caused you." the captain drew in one last breath, having said what he needed to, and made his way to the door.

Eren sighed quietly. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. Instead of seeking out help, I stayed there and was abused. I never told anyone until now what happened. I didn't want to risk you getting hurt because of me. I now realize my mistake. You never committed any mistake, other than getting involved with someone easily manipulated as myself. I can't help it if I'm did my best to protect someone. Even if they never noticed the subtle, yet major hints. I'm sorry for walking into your life..."

"I can't accept an apology like that, Eren. I will forever be grateful that you came into my life, you made me happier than I've ever been. You did what you thought was best, to the best of your ability, and that's all I've ever asked of you, is to try and fight, you did nothing wrong." Levi stepped out into the hallway and turned to look back at his husband. "I love you Eren, and if you're willing to fight for this, for us, then I am too." the captain turned back away, making his way back through the hallway and up to his room.

The brunette got up and walked to his door, he want hesitant to shut it, and not go after Levi. He slowly shut it, re locking it once more. He slid down his door, and cried his eyes out. Eren was at a loss. He didn't know whether or not to fight anymore. It was becoming more of a burden than anything now. The raven would only look at him in sympathy and pity now. ...so...what would he do?

Levi sank down onto his bed and held his face in his hands. This was his life, Levi never could keep those he loved close to him. Something always tore them away, death, disease, Levi himself. the captain had had enough, he was tired, so tired, his mind was spent. He couldn't think anymore. Levi lay there, clothes and all, and willed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>During the night, Eren walked into Levi's room, fully making sure the raven was asleep. He slid into bed with him. Cuddling up to him, head on the other's chest. Finally falling asleep next to his husband in god knows how long. This felt right...he wanted to preserve this moment forever...<p>

* * *

><p>Levi gave a small grunt and shifted slightly. He had slept so peacefully, surrounded by a familiar comforting warmth, one that he hadn't felt in quite some time now. The captain yawned and opened his eyes slowly, only to find his husband, nestled against him. Levi's eyes widened, his mouth parting slowly. "Eren..."<p>

The brunette didn't move, only moving closer to his husband. Feeling more of the comforting warmth around him. He took deep, quiet breathes, his left hand on Levi's chest only tightening the hold of their intertwined hands.

Levi just stared. Wide eyed and silent down at Eren. The captain didn't even blink, lest this picture he was seeing disappear. Levi only held Eren tighter, reaffirming that the boy was really there.

Green eyes blinked open, Eren shifted slightly. Smiling when he found a comfy spot in the raven's arms. He placed a kiss on the other's chest, not knowing that the other was observing his every movement.

Levi stopped breathing altogether the minute he felt Eren's lips touching his body tenderly. He wanted to stay here with Eren, like this, for the rest of his days. He wanted his husband to find home in his arms for the rest of his life. Levi's brow knotted slightly before he raised his hand to rest his fingers in Eren's hair.

Eren didn't flinch nor stiffen when he felt fingers rest in his hair. He only smiled lovingly. A blush stained his face. "Good morning, Levi."

"Eren," Levi shifted his eyes away, "What is this..."

Eren lowered his eyes. "I...I missed you so much...and...I...I wanted to be near you again...I just needed to do this...to know you were still close to me..."

Levi gazed at Eren silently before he turned quickly onto his side and slowly planted kiss after kiss over every inch of the boy's face, on his hair, his eyelashes, the curve of his ear. "Eren I will always be close to you," the captain murmured, pulling the boy close, "As long as you'll have me."

The brunette felt tears come to his eyes, he buried his face in Levi's chest. Finally feeling bliss once more in who knows how long. He nodded his head. "Yes...I will always want you, Levi...my love...my husband..."

Levi stroked Eren's hair, his lips touching the boy's forehead once, twice, three times. "I love you very much Eren. More than you know."

Eren smiled. He felt truly at home in his husband's arms. He never wanted to leave them. _Ever_. "I love being in your arms, Levi..."

"Well it seems you're in the right place," Levi kissed Eren's nose and gave a small smile, "Brat."

Eren gave a small laugh. "I missed that nickname very much. Captain handsome." He grinned after saying it, knowing Levi only liked to be called that in bed. Other than that, the name earned him one awful glare.

"Oi..." Levi's face reddened despite himself before he reached down and clapped Eren's behind in a gentle retaliation, "Watch that mouth of yours."

The younger blushed when he felt a hand clap his behind. He smiled despite how embarrassed he was. "Alright, alright...Daddy..."

"Ooh?" Levi raised his brows, his hand snaking down to squeeze Eren's backside, his knee rising up slightly to rub between the boy's legs, "Daddy? I wonder...just who is this daddy fellow hmm?"

Eren closed his eyes, the blush on his face becoming redder. "Y-You are...D-daddy..."

Levi laid back and grabbed Eren's wrists, pulling the boy up firmly to straddle his hips. "Is that so...?"

"Y-Yes...the only one who...c-can...m-make...me s-scream...in p-pleasure..." The brunette's face kept getting redder, not used to feeling this kind of heat, being that it had been so long.

"Hmmmm?" Levi's hands crawled along Eren's thighs and up into his night shorts, the captain's fingers kneading and spreading Eren's cheeks teasingly. "Now I wonder, why so shy all of a sudden?"

Eren let out a moan, quickly bringing up his hands, to cover his mouth. Still being mindful of the other people in headquarters right now. It would be _real nice _to let them wake up to Eren's screams, letting them know the two had_ well _made up.

"Now, now..." Levi gave Eren's left cheek a chiding pinch, "There's nothing to be ashamed of Eren, you said it yourself, Daddy's the only one who can make you scream in pleasure..."

Seeing that Levi was right, he took his hands away from his mouth, letting his voice out. He could care less if someone heard them. He wanted to feel Levi..._.now_.

Levi's face broke out in a small sly grin. "Mmm looks like someone's ready to come out of their shell."

Eren continued to let his voice out. He began panting lightly, loving the way Levi's hands felt.

Levi tutted in amusement, "My, my," the captain murmured, nudging his thumb against the small entrance between Eren's cheeks, "I haven't even done much yet..."

"I-I can't help it...if I'm sensitive to your touch." He managed to pant out.

Levi flicked his tongue out and let it run along his lip before he turned Eren gently onto his back. "How sensitive," the captain brought his face down and bit softly against the tiny orifice, "I wonder..."

Eren shivered at the smooth sound of Levi's voice, and the touches, gods those hands would have his screaming in no time.

Levi squeezed and spread Eren's thighs, his fingers kneading and pinching the soft tender flesh, his tongue lapping slowly at the boy's entrance. "Mmm that excited, pet?"

Eren clenched at the sheets under him, his entire body shaking. Feeling Levi's tongue at his entrance shot electricity through his body, making him scream lowly.

Eren's body shivering beneath Levi's tongue only acted as encouragement, the captain tracing it all the way up Eren's length until it curled around the engorged tip.

The blush on Eren's face now a lovely shade of crimson, tears of pleasure slid down his cheeks. Uncontrollable moans and pants escaping his sweet mouth.

Levi grinned and took Eren completely into his mouth, the heated flesh throbbing against his cheek before it tickled the back of his throat.

Eren quickly brought his hands to his mouth, covering his loud scream. His green eyes screwed shut. The warm, wet mouth felt amazing around his member. Seeing Levi taking him into his mouth made him flustered, and all the more ready to feel Levi inside him.

Levi's eyes turned up to Eren's smugly, his mouth rising and falling along the boy's length, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked greedily. "Mmmm, tastes good..."

Eren felt his entire body melt at those words, his pants became heavier, eyes glazed over with pleasure, absolutely enjoying his husband's sexual treatment.

Levi gave one last hearty suck before he let Eren's erection out of his mouth with a lewd pop. "Tsk, tsk, too preoccupied to talk to daddy, hmm?" The captain smirked, sliding his finger firmly up into the boy's body, "That just won't do..."

Keeping his hands over his mouth, Eren turned his head away. He knew if Levi got him to open his mouth, there was no way in hell he would be able to keep his voice down anymore.

"Now, now, this is simply unacceptable Eren," Levi breathed, curling his fingers to brush the boy's prostate, "You know I could make you come right fucking now, pet, and your poor little ass wouldn't have ever tasted daddy's cock. Is that what you want...?"

Pulling his hands away slightly, the brunette spoke in a shaky voice, "N-no...I-I want to f-feel...D-Daddy...inside me..."

"Is that so?" Levi slipped his fingers out slowly, his hips rutting gently against Eren's backside, "So demanding, not even a please?"

Eren let out some tears of frustration roll down his cheeks. "Please, Daddy...!"

Levi's eyes flashed for a moment before he brought his face up to nip and suck at Eren's bottom lip, his erection nudging against the tight mouth between Eren's legs. "Tell me Eren, tell me how much you want me, how much you love me and need me."

"I love you to hell and back, I crave you so much it hurts. I want you, Levi...always." He was able to form a complete sentence for one without panting or gasping. The blush on his face however, stayed or even redden.

"Don't you ever leave me, Eren," Levi said urgently, pushing forward just slightly, not yet breaking the boy's crest, "Don't you ever hide anything from me."

Eren gave a loving smile. "I will never leave you, ever. Nor will I ever hide anything from the person who loves me, and who I love back with all my heart."

Levi nudged in further still, his length getting a small taste of Eren's heat. "Promise me Eren, swear on my life."

Eren felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes. "I promise Levi, on both mine and yours. I will always be with you...in life and death..."

Levi buried his face in Eren's neck and drove his hips against the boy's backside, finally entering him fully. "Eren..."

The brunette placed his hands on the raven's shoulders, his face burned in Levi's hair. Moaning softly. "Levi..."

Levi delved deeper into the boy's whetted insides, the warmth enveloping him deliciously. "Mmm...Eren...missed you..."

The boy moaned into his husband's raven hair. His arms wrapped around Levi's neck, steadying his body, losing himself in the wonderful movement. "I...missed you too...love you so much..."

Levi's face reddened as he lapped and kissed at the crook of Eren's neck, his hands roaming hungrily over the boy's flushed body. "nnnh...love you more..."

Eren blushed a deeper red, he cupped Levi's face in his hands, bringing their lips together. Moaning softly into the others mouth.

Levi breathed in Eren's voice, letting it spur him on, his hips driving forward with more urgency.

Eren broke their kiss, crying out in pleasure. His voice echoing off the walls.

"Hmmm" Levi gave a small smirk, his hips rolling and rocking as his length ghosted against Eren's prostate, "Tongues will be wagging tonight if you keep that up Eren."

Eren opened his mouth, cries of pleasure and pants coming out, he somehow was able to form a sentence. "I don't...care...that way...everyone...knows I'm...yours...!"

"Then tell them, Eren." Levi panted, his hands digging into the boy's thighs as he drove further inside him, "Tell all of them who you belong to."

Eren tightened his hold on Levi's shoulders. He began crying out more, finally with something he knew his husband would love. "Levi!"

Levi groaned at the sound of his husband's voice, his hips rutting erratically and his fingers tugging on Eren's hair. "Say it Eren, tell them more!"

The boy shivered as his husband's pace became faster, his body moving up slightly on the mattress. He began a mantra of the raven's name. "Levi! It...it feels good! I love you, Levi!"

Levi hooded his eyes, his breathing growing heavy and his strokes elongating as his belly rubbed against Eren's length. "Eren...I..."

Eren closed his eyes, his cries becoming louder, he knew he was close to his end, he wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, throwing his head back. "Levi...! I'm...!"

Levi bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly as his muscles tensed and his pleasure boiled over completely. "Eren...I love...fuck!"

The boy screamed out as he felt the muscles in his stomach tensed. He cried out Levi's name as he finally came. "Levi!" He didn't care if anyone heard, he was with the one he loved right now.

Levi panted and rolled down from his high, his body spasming as he held tighter to Eren. "Come, come for me Eren, I love you, do it for me."

Those were the words that sent Eren into pure bliss. He finally released, crying out his husband's name. "Levi!"

Levi let out a heavy sigh, his lips planting slow kisses on every inch of Eren's body. "I love you so very much, Eren."

After finally calming his breathing down, Eren gave a loving smile. "I love you too, Levi..." He placed a soft kiss on the raven's head. "For all eternity..."

Levi rolled over and pulled Eren against his chest, his lip curling in a smirk. "Heh, if you live that long."

Eren placed a kiss against his chest, resting his head there. He smiled. "I would still love you even if I didn't live that long."

"Oh?" Levi feathered his fingers over Eren's shoulder, "I hope you can back something like that up, Eren."

Eren buried his face in the raven's chest. "I'm sorry, Levi...for everything..." He mumbled sadly.

Levi sighed quietly and shifted his eyes away from his husband. "It's alright, Eren. You only did what you thought was right..."

Eren felt tears gather in his eyes. "It made us become horribly distant with one another for some time..."

The captain pursed his lips and remained silent, his eyes raising to to stare numbly at the ceiling.

The brunette felt the tears begin to slide down his cheeks, hitting the pale chest he was resting on.

Levi's gaze fell abruptly on his husband the minute he felt a wetness against his skin. "Eren," The captain said quietly, sitting up and pulling the boy closer against his body, "Please don't cry, Eren please."

The boy couldn't help it. Crystalline tears fell down his cheeks. Month's worth of regret pouring out, in his husband's arms. He lowered his head, hiding, what he thought, his shameful face.

Levi pulled Eren away slightly to run his thumbs along the boy's cheeks. "Eren, don't cry. You did nothing wrong, you were only trying to protect me. Its my fault."

The brunette spoke through his heart wrenching sobs. "But, if I-I had done something, w-we w-would have been b-both protected. I-Instead I was a-abused." He brought his hands up and broke down crying.

"No," Levi held Eren tighter, his lips burying in the boy's hair, "I failed to protect you, I jumped to conclusions, I only thought of myself, this my fault, and for that, I am so sorry."

"No. You were in the right mind. Anyone would jump to conclusions as to why their marriage partner was protecting another, and not themselves. None of it is your fault." He looked at the wall behind them. "It's all mine...I-If I had t-told someone...I...I..." He lost himself once again in a crying fit.

"Eren, there's no need to dwell on this any longer," Levi murmured, kissing the boy's forehead as he rubbed his shoulder, "You're young, we both made mistakes, and we will both learn together. All is well again."

"Levi. I was raped by both Bertholt and Reiner."

Levi's eyes widened in horror, his heart palpitating at the boy's words. if only he had known, if only Eren had told him, he could have protected his husband. "Eren why..."

"I-It was because I told them I had enough. I-I w-was going to report everything they had d-done to me to D-danchou...b-but..." He swallowed thickly."T-they held me down, g-gagged me...and...r-raped me!"

"Eren, I will do anything I have to in order to get justice for you," Levi said determinedly, tucking Eren's face into his shoulder, "I will find them, no matter where they are, and I'll end them. I will do anything you need Eren, I don't want you bearing this burden anymore."

"They're working in the capital. They got jobs there making supplies for all of the military. Erwin Danchou saw them there...please, Levi...I...I want you to make them regret what they did to me." He mumbled against the raven's shoulder.

"I will Eren, I'll make them wish they were dead for what they did to you, I'll do it all for you," Levi laid a soft kiss on the boys forehead, "I love you so much Eren, I will never fail you again."

"I know you won't Levi...you were always a man of your word..." He wrapped his arms around his husband. "I love you..."

"That's right Eren," the captain said quietly, his hand reaching up to stroke Eren's hair, "Now get some rest, you've been through enough today."

The brunette nodded. Placing his head on Levi's chest once more, he murmured an 'I love you' before drifting off and letting his worries drift away.

* * *

><p>Levi rose early in the morning, his body already wide awake as he lay next to his husband. There was much to be done today, and the captain's heart was already pumping, his entire being ready to avenge Eren and end his ordeal.<p>

The brunette rose several hours later, he had slept fairly late last night after all. He was to tone up in muscle today with horse face Jean. The two had been getting along quite well as of late. Not fighting as much anymore. He was slightly disappointed that Levi was already gone, but, he had his duties he had to attend to as well. Lifting his body from the warm bed, he showered, got dressed, and fixed the bed, before beginning about his day.

* * *

><p>Levi mounted his horse shortly, his hands having been properly dirtied and his finally finished. The captain breathed a sigh of relief, no longer would Eren have to fear for his safety.<p>

* * *

><p>Eren and Jean were both exchanging a few good punches, true, they didn't put their entire strength, and an instructor was observing them in case things got too far. They switched and did some of the basic training, their jackets having been tossed on the ground, both were getting near exhausted at this point, they stopped for a breather, giving each other a brotherly hug as a job well done.<p>

The captain's horse trotted down to the training grounds seeing as Eren had mentioned that he'd be doing some grappling last night. Levi scanned the area and spurred the horse on until he came to a stop next to Eren. "Kirschtien," Levi nodded in greeting before he looked down at his husband. "Get on, Eren."

Eren nodded, he got his jacket off the ground, giving his comrade a slap on the back as a good bye, receiving one in return. He mounted on his husband's horse.

Levi snapped the reigns once and coaxed the horse forward to the small lake near the training grounds. "Eren, I finished things." The captain said quietly, staring forward, "Those fools won't be around to hurt you any longer."

Eren's eyes widened before they glistened with tears. He slumped forward and buried his face in his husband's cape. "Thank you, Levi...thank you so much..." Tears of relief ran down his cheeks.

Levi closed his eyes for a moment before he reached around and brought Eren's hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the boy's knuckles. "You are always welcome Eren. I love you and I would do it all over again if it would help you heal."

"I love you, Levi. Thank you for doing that for me...I will heal in time...as long as I have you, my husband, by my side..." He murmured against his green cape. "If you don't mind me asking...what did you exactly do to them?"

"Eren," Levi tilted his head to lean it against his husband's, "You know I love you more. And as for those two," Levi blinked slowly, "They've somehow managed to inexplicably lose their hands and feet. They won't be terrorizing anyone any longer."

The boy's heart stopped for a moment, before they darkened in realization as to what Levi meant by that. "They deserve it too...for those months of abuse they brought upon me...they deserved everything that came to them..."

"I thought so as well," Levi said airily, "Seeing as killing them would only provide them with too much of an easy way out. And I just could not have that."

"Levi...I need to tell you something important..."

Levi squeezed Eren's hand tenderly. "What is it, Eren?"

"I'm expecting a child...but...I don't know if it's yours or not..."

Levi's eyes widened, his heart beating as it had this morning, though he kept his eyes forward. "The only other option being those two brutes, correct?"

"Yes...that is a possible option. I already had a test done with Hanji this morning. I hope that will all my heart, that this child is yours." He rubbed his stomach. Praying that the tiny being would be, indeed, his husband's.

Levi stared resolutely forward. "Either way Eren, that child is part of you. So I will love and care for it as my own. As I do for you."

The brunette was about to respond when they heard a loud, "EREN! LEVI! IT'S ME, HANJI! I NEED YOU TWO TO COME BACK WITH ME! I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!"

Levi started slightly and turned the horse around immediately and hurried back to the castle. "Tsch, what the hell does she want."

The brunette stayed silent as they made their way back to the castle. He could not describe the nervous feeling he had. He hoped that Hanji had the results for the test.

Levi could feel the tension in Eren's muscles as he clung to the captain and simply gritted his teeth as he tethered the horse in the stables. "Come on Eren," Levi murmured, holding out his hand.

Taking the offered hand, the boy dismounted the horse, catching sight of Hanji. She waved them over and pointed to her office. "Come on, we need to discuss something very important."

Levi nodded curtly, his fingers squeezing Eren's hand as he followed Hanji. "Get on with it, glasses. What do you want?"

Stepping into her office, she closed the door, holding up a document. "Eren. I have the results of your test that we did earlier. I thought you were more than nervous to find out whose baby it is."

Levi stood silent, his hand holding Eren's tighter and his heart beginning to thump.

The brunette leaned closer to Levi as Hanji read the document. "Alright. Now, since we did the test this morning, I feel like Levi already knows the situation and how serious it is." The raven nodded his head, indicating he knew the entire situation. "Okay, since the rape had occurred several weeks before, and Eren told me you recently slept together, I knew this had to be taken into more consideration."

Levi huffed impatiently. "Yes, we understand, glasses. Just tell me the damn results!"

The scientist took a deep breath, she opened the document, and stayed silent for a moment.

Levi clenched his jaw and slit his eyes. "What. is. it."

"I found out through the exam, that the baby that Eren is carrying, the father of his baby is..."

Levi strode forward and grabbed the woman by the collar. "Out with it woman!"

"Levi. You're the father of Eren's baby."

The captain's eyes widened for a moment before he turned to Eren, grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him out of the room. "Let's go, Eren, we need to talk."

The boy nodded numbly, letting his husband pull him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Levi dragged Eren into their quarters before he grabbed the boy's cheeks and planted kiss after kiss on Eren's face. "I love you Eren, I love you, I love you so much. You've made me the happiest man alive, I love you, I love you."<p>

Eren let out happy sobs, embracing his husband. "I love you too, Levi. I'm so glad that we're having a baby together...I'm so happy the baby is yours..."

Levi stared up at Eren, cracking a small smile, the first one in who knew how long, before he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's belly. "Our child..."

The boy smiled, placing a loving hand on top of Levi's head, caressing his black hair. "Yes...our child. I know our child will be strong, healthy, and beautiful."

* * *

><p>"Oi Eren," Levi leaned over and pulled down the covers to kiss his husband's belly softly, "Are you hungry, what do you want for breakfast? You need to eat, I'll make you eggs, I'm sure I can find some for you, no child of mine is going to be malnourished."<p>

Eren smiled softly, stroking his husband's hair. "Some oatmeal and fruit would be nice. Both our child and myself would love some."

"Tsch," Levi rose to his feet with a grunt, "Well if you won't have eggs, I'll find a way to get some milk for you. Hmm, I'll just mix it in your oatmeal." The captain slipped on some trousers and a button up before he planted a few kisses on Eren's forehead. "Stay in bed, Eren. I don't want you stressing your body."

Eren nodded, a blush on his face. "Alright, thank you, Levi. I promise to stay in bed." He took the raven's hand and plated a kiss on it.

Levi let out a determined huff and turned quickly on his heel to hurry down to the kitchen. The captain watched the cook impatiently, every piece of fruit he could find gathered in his arms. "Oi, get on with it, my husband is hungry."

The brunette rested his right hand on his stomach, rubbing it. "My little baby...Daddy is so over protective for the both of us. I think he now has more worry lines because of his two special people in his life." He smiled.

Levi snatched the oatmeal out of the cook's hands in an instant and dashed back up to his quarters, Eren sitting comfortably on the bed just where the captain had left him. "I brought you a variety of fruits, Eren. Glasses said that different fruits and vegetables would help you and the baby in different ways. I also had the cook mix full milk in with your oatmeal," Levi murmured, handing Eren the bowl carefully. "And don't eat too fast, I don't want you getting a stomach ache, it might upset the baby."

"Thank you, Levi. I really appreciate it, so does our baby." He lifted the spoon of oatmeal to his lips, eating at a relaxed pace. Taking an occasional bite to the ripe fruits his husband had brought him.

Levi yawned widely and sank back down onto the bed next to his husband. "You're very welcome, Eren."

The boy finished his breakfast, wiping his mouth with a napkin, he set the plates on the nightstand. He pulled out a book on pregnancy, he had gotten from Hanji. He turned to Levi. "Go ahead and sleep, Levi. The baby and I have already eaten something. There's nothing to worry about. I'll stay in bed, okay?" He reached down and stroked his pale cheek.

Levi studied Eren's face intently, giving the boy a once over for good measure before he slid down onto his back, his eyes shutting slowly. "But you wake me up Eren, if there's anything you need, do it."

"Alright, Levi. I'll call you if I need anything." He leaned down and kissed his husband's lips softly. "Have a good sleep." He opened up his book and continued reading from where he left off.

"Thank you, Eren." Levi muttered drifting off to sleep, his face nestled in Eren's lap.

* * *

><p>The brunette sat comfortably on the examination table waiting for Hanji to gather her supplies. The experiments from now on would be very different. No medicine, no transforming, unless absolutely necessary. It was more or less checking how Eren's body would adapt to it.<p>

"Listen up, glasses." Levi hissed, shoving the woman against the wall, just outside the exam room, "I swear on everything you love, if you harm Eren or the baby in any way, I. will. end. you."

The scientist nodded. "I swear Levi. No harm will come to Eren or the baby. Now, if you'll excuse me." She peeled the Captain's hands from her jacket and walked into the exam room.

"Oi, I'm coming in with you, I'm not leaving Eren alone with your crazy ass!"

Hanji sighed, there was no point in fighting with him. He would win either way. "Come on then, Levi. But, I ask you don't interfere with anything at all."

Levi narrowed his eyes and gave only a grunt in response. he wasn't promising anything.

The two walked into the exam room, Hanji closing it after them. She stepped in front of Eren, smiling. "Alright, first and foremost. How are you feeling, Eren? Had any problems with the baby?" The boy smiled. "I've been feeling very well lately. There haven't been any problems, because Daddy over there." Pointing to Levi. "Has been on top of everything that the baby and I might need."

Levi crossed his arms and nodded curtly, a small puff of air being let out through his nose. "That's for damn sure," The captain said stonily, watching Hanji like a hawk.

"Okay, then. Eren. Please lay down and get comfortable. I also recommend that you take off your jacket." The boy nodded and took off his jacket, laying down comfortably. Hanji pulled her table over and looked over her notes and double checked her supplies.

* * *

><p>Levi let out a fatigued sigh as he slipped off his crafts and laid it gently on the dresser. The captain sank down slowly into the chair by the window, his eyes struggling to stay open.<p>

Eren walked to his and Levi's chambers, radiating happiness. He had just gotten his check up from Hanji, and had told the boy he and his husband would be having twins. He was on his 5th month of pregnancy. A slight bump on his stomach. He arrived to their quarter's door, and opened it. He smiled when he saw his husband sitting on the chair by the window. He closed the door and stepped further into the room. The boy stood in front of the raven. "Levi." He chided gently.

Levi's body jolted slightly, his eyes snapping open just as he had been about to drift off. "Oi...what's going on...is the baby alright?"

The boy smiled. "More than alright. Levi...we're having twins."

Levi had just began to shut his eyes when they popped back open. "What?"

The brunette nodded his head, smiling. "Yes, Levi. We're having twins. A baby boy and a baby girl. Congratulations, Daddy."

"God help me," Levi slumped back in the chair, wide eyed and shocked, "You just don't half ass anything do you, Eren?"

He walked over and sat in his husband's lap. "I certainly wasn't alone in conceiving these two children, now was I, Daddy?" Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

Levi raised a brow, his nose filling with Eren's sweet scent as his hand rested gently on the boy's knee. "Tsch," The captain closed his eyes again, his voice low and lazy, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Eren..."

Eren smiled slyly. "So...what you're saying is you have no idea whose delicious erection was inside of me...filling me up to the brim with cum...making me scream, cry and moan in pleasure?" He gave a fake sigh. "What a shame...I would like to know who that gentlemen was..."

Levi's hand roamed up along Eren's belly slowly, his eyes still closed. "I would like to think that he was a very strong handsome soldier Eren," the captain murmured tiredly, "That much must be true."

"He was quite the handsome man..." He leaned in, his face several inches away from Levi's. His hand raised and fingered his husband's jaw. "But...nowhere near as handsome as yourself..." With a quick movement, the boy forced his husband's mouth open with the hand that was previously on his jaw. He kissed the raven, his tongue roaming around his hot, wet cavern.

Levi's words were cut off quickly by warm wetness of Eren's tongue curling in his mouth, his mind welcoming the heat of his husband's of Eren's frame on his lap but his body too fatigued to reciprocate. "Eren...I need to sleep, I was up at the ass crack of dawn today."

The boy pulled back, smiling seductively. "Really? Because a certain, ahem, friend of yours is thinking differently right now. He's so happy he's poking into the back of my thigh..."

"Well that friend," Levi yawned, patting Eren's thigh, "Is acting purely on instinct and will soon be put to bed."

"He'll be put somewhere, hot, and slick alright..."

Levi stared up at Eren with hooded, sleepy eyes before he gently removed his husband from his lap, placing Eren on the chair before he slipped off his clothes and sank into bed, his face burying into the pillow. "Maybe tomorrow, Eren, somewhere hot and slick tomorrow..."

The boy stared at his husband un-amused. His green eyes shifted outside the window. Oh, would he have this bastard so deprived of sex. He would regret turning down the brunette.

Levi sighed into the pillow, his breathing slowing down and his body relaxing into the mattress. "Hmm Eren...why don't you come and give daddy a massage before he goes to sleep..."

Still, the man runs himself ragged. Eren would much rather have him there. Not running all the way across town for milk. "Normally, I would...but...your children have been giving me some powerful kicks, that movement is a bit difficult at the moment." He winced, proving his statement. "Don't worry, though. It's nothing I can't handle."

The captain rose up out of bed in an instant and strode over to Eren before he knelt down in front of his husband. "Does it hurt Eren? I'll go get you a hot towel, you stay here don't move, don't stress your body."

"Levi." The boy placed a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Calm down. It's something that I'll have to deal with for the rest of the pregnancy." He winced again, a harsh kick delivered to his left side. "It's not the first time it's happened. It wakes me up at night at times too. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Fine," The captain sighed, his hands running along Eren's belly, "Why don't you come to bed now then, you and I both need rest. Come on and keep daddy warm."

The brunette nodded slowly getting up, with the help of his husband, of course. They made their way to their bed, the boy getting in first. He snuggled into the blankets.

Levi guided Eren into the covers gently, making sure his husband was situated before Levi slipped in behind him, his hands resting on Eren's belly and his hips nestled right up against the boy's backside. "Mmm you know Eren," Levi murmured against the boy's neck, "This pregnancy has its benefits..."

The boy yawned, feeling a bit more tired than he was earlier. "Oh? Care to share what they are..."

"Well this ass of yours has definitely gotten bigger..." Levi nibbled Eren's ear, "Much rounder..."

The boy stayed silent, not making a movement nor a single sound.

"Mmm silent treatment, eh?" Levi smirked, groping Eren's backside, "All this because daddy was tired?"

Eren laid there. Still not making a movement or a single sound.

Levi let out a tired sigh. Eren was throwing himself at the captain mere minutes ago and now he was as silent as a log. Damn hormones. "Fine go to sleep Eren, goodnight..."

* * *

><p>A week had passed since that night, Eren was out to find Levi, for once, Levi was not with him. He had just gotten out from the exam room. Hanji had been doing the regular check-up, and now, the boy was on a search for his husband.<p>

Levi sent a few quick jabs flying at the bag of sand hanging from a low tree branch, his muscles loosening and his sweaty back being warmed by the sunlight. The captain had to admit he had gotten restless in these past few days, what with Eren not being in the mood this week. Levi growled and punched the bag hard. He was desperate dammit, and losing patience.

The boy walked around aimlessly, Where was his husband anyway? He finally made his way to the training grounds. There, in all his glory was Levi. The male was punching another sand bag. Eren leaned against the pillar he was standing next to, observing the male.

Levi huffed and puffed, releasing his frustrations into the bag, his leg rising up swiftly to deliver a hard kick into his target.

The brunette took a closer look at his husband and his movements...they shower a large amount of frustration and impatience. It dawned on the boy. Levi, his Levi, _was sexually frustrated_. With a smile on his face, he strode over and greeted the raven. "Levi."

Levi hissed and sent another fist flying before he paused at the sound of his husband's voice behind him, his aggression waning. The captain bent down to pick up a towel before he turned around to face Eren, his muscles flexing as he ran the towel along his forehead, down his neck, and across his torso. "Eren how are the children, how are you feeling, are you hungry?"

The boy smiled at the worried tone in Levi's voice. "I'm fine, Levi, and so are the children. I just had Hanji examine me. Everything came out perfectly fine. I also already had some fruit with Mikasa earlier already. She kept me company for a bit. I came out here looking for Daddy, who suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight."

"Ah good," Levi nodded, placing a wrapped hand on Eren's belly, "But I'll fetch you some full milk in a bit, you need your vitamins. Now as for daddy," Levi gave a small huff out through his nose, " He's been...training."

Eren sighed content. "You don't need to get some. Mikasa and Christa brought a whole month's worth this morning." He blinked when he noticed the hesitant way he was speaking. The boy chose to ignore it. "Well, I'll leave you to your training then." He leaned forward and placed his lips on his husband's.

Levi latched onto Eren's lips the minute they touched his own, the captain's body awakening at the boy's touch. "Hmmm," Levi slid an arm around Eren's lower back and pulled him closer, "Why don't you kiss daddy properly, training can wait..."

Eren blushed, but did what was said. He wrapped his arms around Levi, and kissed him once more, opening his mouth, an invitation he knew the raven could never resist. Especially, since he was so deprived.

The captain let out a heavy breath through his nose as he slid his tongue in between Eren's, his body heating up again and his arms pulling Eren tighter against him. "Mmm...much better..."

Eren pointed down, with a shy smile on his face. The blush still staining his cheeks. "Your friend thinks so too. Wouldn't you say, Levi?" He could actually feel it _poking_ into the front of his leg.

Levi growled and reached around Eren to slap his behind gently. "You keep talking like that and I'll introduce you two right here where everyone can see."

The boy's blush deepened. "...How about we go and continue this in our room...? That way...you can have me all to yourself..." Eren grinned shyly. "Where no one can disturb us...and Daddy can have his fun..."

It didn't take another word before Levi snatched Eren's hand and dragged him back up into headquarters until he reached their room, the captain sitting down on the large plush chair by the window and hoisting Eren onto his lap. "Looks like daddy finally gets to enjoy himself, hmm?"

Eren leaned down and kissed Levi, pulling away to frustrate the raven. "Yes, Daddy can finally have his fun...after how long? I seem to have forgotten." He placed his index finger on his chin, head tipped back in mock confusion. "When was the last time we have..." He sighed. "Such a shame...my body has seem to have forgotten your touch."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that." He grabbed his towel and canteen, dragging his husband to their room. He was certainly going to fully remind Eren's body of his touch in no time.

* * *

><p>Levi gritted his teeth and huffed as he moved back and forth outside the infirmary, Eren's moans and breaths driving him mad. He just wanted this to be over, he wanted to hold his child.<p>

Eren felt like he had been giving birth forever, this was a very difficult time for him right now. He pushed one more time...only to be delighted when the sound of dual cries sound in the room. He felt tears come to his eyes, as the nurse wiped away the sweat from his forehead. "Congratulations, Eren. You have a healthy baby boy and girl."

Levi's ears perked up at the sound of shrill cries and within seconds the captain whirled around and burst through the door. "Eren, are you alrig-". The captain stopped in his tracks however, staring at his husband, _and the two infants in his arms._

Eren lifted his head at the door bursting open, his worried husband standing there, stopping mid-sentence when he caught sight of their two infants. He smiled tiredly. "Levi...come meet our children...they want to see their father..."

Levi strode forward immediately, his breath hitching in his chest as he reached out for the boy in Eren's arms. "My son..."

The brunette gently placed the small infant boy in Levi's arms, while cradling the small girl in his own. She was an adorable infant. Raven colored hair like Levi, and green eyes that resembled Eren's.

Levi stared mesmerized into the child's piercing gray eyes, his hand reaching up to stroke the small tuft of brown hair before he brought the boy closer to kiss his small button nose. "My son, Sebastian..."

Eren watched with tender eyes as his husband held their son so lovingly in his arms. He leaned down and cooed to his daughter, rubbing their noses together, who giggled in response. "My daughter, Yami...you are already going to have an overprotective daddy, I can tell you that..." Small green eyes looked at him in curiosity. The boy laughed at the cute look, he kissed her soft tan cheek.

The sound of Eren's voice brought Levi back into reality, the captain sitting gently down next to his husband to kiss him softly on the forehead. "I love you Eren," the captain leaned over and kissed the girl in his husband's arms, "and I love you more Yami."

Eren leaned against Levi, being mindful of the infants in their arms. "I'm so happy they're with us now...9 long months of waiting..." He looked at both of his children. "They look so much like the both of us..."

"You Eren," Levi whispered, kissing his husband's cheek tenderly, "Have given me the greatest happiness. I love you Eren, so much."

The boy felt tears appear once again in his eyes. He gave a happy, watery smile. "I love you too, Levi. If it wasn't for you asking me to marry you...I could have never imagined myself this happy..."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 1<p>

This was certainly worth the hours of sitting with two computers doing the editing. Now, I need to get rid of this headache. -Waves- Later.


End file.
